No One Said This Would Be Easy
by QueenDollyDaydream
Summary: No one said this would be easy; in fact it's hard. Annala falls into Narnia where she will fall in love and go on a journey to discover who she is. Peter/OC Golden Age
1. Chapter 1

****I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM THE CHRONICLES OF NARNIA. THEY BELONG TO C.S. LEWIS.****

_**Here is the first chapter after the revisions. I have to give credit to where credit is due. Thank you to AnnCann for being my beta!**_

* * *

Being me was not an easy job. I was living in the twenty-first century and trying to pretend that everything was normal, while inside I was screaming that it was not.

"What the hell is the matter with you?"

I tried not to cry as Kenny pulled me by my hair to "our" room. That was all he said. He opened the door, threw me inside and slammed the door.

_I'm in big trouble now,_ I thought to myself.

_I have to get out of here. _

I quickly placed my ear to the door to make sure I didn't hear any footsteps. Once I thought that the coast was clear, I crawled to the window to make my escape.

_First place hospital. _

I opened the window which was a bit of a struggle. I was so weak I was surprised when it finally opened all the way. I placed my hands on the wall so that I could prop myself up. Once I was able to stand while still balancing on the wall, I placed my left leg out the window. I tried to hold back a scream as I lifted up my leg. All that came out was a tiny little yelp. My heart began to pound as I realized that I was close to freedom. I was so excited that I didn't hear the door open.

"Get your ass back over here!"

I turned my head to see Kenny charging after me.

_No, I'm half way out the window__**. **__I_ _am not giving up! _

I used all my strength to get my other leg out the window. Before I was on the fire escape, Kenny grabbed the back of my shirt and tried to yank me back inside.

"You little bitch; you're not going any where!" Kenny yelled.

I resisted his pull by throwing all my weight in the opposite direction. That did it. Kenny let go and I fell. I was on the fire escape but too scared to actually move.

_Move move move! _

After mentally yelling at myself, I got up and started to climb as fast as I could down the stairs, no matter the pain that I was feeling. I was almost to the bottom and didn't look back. I was so excited that whatever Kenny was yelling at me was blocked out of my mind. I guess I must have been a little too excited because I lost my footing and started to fall. I didn't even have time to scream before I fell onto the pavement.

* * *

"She's been out for two days and I have a feeling that she's not going to get any better."

High King Peter paced around his room, thinking of the new girl that stumbled into Narnia. Two days ago, he had been riding in the Western Woods to clear his mind. He made it to his favorite area when he noticed someone sleeping by the banks in the snow. He walked over to the body and when he bent down to try and wake the person up; he almost fell back in shock. It was a young woman around his age (maybe younger he couldn't tell) and she was in a horrible condition. Her lip was cut; she had scratches all over her face that were covered in dried blood and her right eye was swollen, bruised and also covered in dried blood.

He tried to wake the young maiden but she wouldn't stir. He wrapped the maiden in his cloak: called his horse over, picked her up (wasn't at all hard to do since she was so skinny, a little too skinny), placed her on the horse and mounted behind her. He rode as fast as he could back to Cair Paravel, but not too fast as to not cause more injury. Once he was there, he yelled for the stable boy to help him.

Peter gently handed the maiden to the stable boy, dismounted his horse and took the girl back in his arms. He ran into the castle and called his sister, Lucy. When Lucy arrived he had the girl already placed in a bed. Lucy didn't hesitate and quickly dropped a single drop of her Fire Flower juice into the girl's mouth. Her face healed (and so did the other injuries they didn't know about), but she had yet to wake up.

"Peter, I think the best thing to do is to wait." Susan, his sister, was sitting on his couch watching him pace back and forth.

She knew that he would never forgive himself, if the girl died on his watch. Edmund and Lucy just sat quietly in their chairs; they weren't sure what to say.

"I don't know, maybe-" Peter was cut off when someone entered his room.

Lucy was the first to react. "Aslan!"

Excitedly, Lucy jumped out of her chair and dashed towards that Great Lion.

"Hello Dear one. It is good to see you too, as well as the rest of you," Aslan said smiling.

Aslan didn't seem to mind when no one bowed to him.

Lucy looked curiously at Aslan and asked, "What brings you here?"

Aslan looked at the four royals before speaking. "I have come on account of the new girl."

Edmund, still seated in his chair, asked**, "**You know who she is?"

Aslan sighed. "Indeed I do."

Peter walked closer to the Great Lion.

"Who is she?"

Aslan looked at Peter with apologetic eyes.

I'm sorry but I can not say for if I do her fate will be in danger."

Peter was furious but knew better than to question Aslan. He simply went back to pacing back and forth. Aslan started to speak.

"I know that it must frustrate all of you to not know who this new girl is, but you have to trust me."

Susan got out of her chair and knelt beside him on the opposite side of Lucy.

"What can we do?" she asked looking troubled.

Aslan gazed at her sadly.

"You are all doing what you should be doing. Just keep taking care of her like you have been. But I must tell you something..."

Anxiously, Peter stopped pacing and looked imploringly at Aslan. Lucy and Susan went back to their seats and Edmund set his back straight. With a very serious gaze, Aslan scrutinized the four before talking.

"I can't tell you her story for it is not mine to tell. But when she finally decides that she wants to trust you with her life story, listen. Do not pressure her. If she runs, let her. It may take her a while to trust any of you. But when she does, don't lose that trust for she will need it more than anything. I shall come back when she is better and then will I tell you and her who she really is."

Puzzled by that statement, Edmund said with a furrowed brow, "You mean she won't know anything about her past?"

Appearing sad but peaceful, Aslan glanced at Edmund.

"She will know everything that has happened to her but she will not know of who she truly is. All I can ask is that you don't try to figure out who she is. In time**, **you will know."

Just then, a tiger and a hawk entered the room. The tiger sat beside Aslan, while the hawk rested on the other side of the tiger. Aslan spoke.

"This is Chestnut," he looked at the tiger "and this is Runcas," Aslan looked at the hawk.

Seeing the curious expression on each of the four faces**, **Aslan chuckled.

"Without going into grave detail, I will tell you that they are the two that will stay with the maiden at all times. Be warned. What the young maiden says to these two will stay with them. Neither will have to answer to you four."

With that, Aslan walked out of the High King's room. Appearing stunned, the four royals didn't say anything. After a while, Lucy got up.

"I think I'm going to go check on her."

She walked out of the door and Susan, Chestnut and Runcas followed. Edmund was left alone with his brother.

"Peter, stop worrying yourself. Aslan said that everything will be fine. Come on brother, let's go get something to eat."

Walking over to his brother, Edmund patted him on the shoulder.

Feeling worried, Peter looked at Edmund and said with a shake of the head, "You go ahead. I'm not all that hungry."

Not realizing that his brother wanted to be left alone, Edmund didn't move at first, but finally he got the hint. Swiftly, Edmund withdrew. Running his fingers through his hair, Peter sat down in his bed.

_I have to protect her._


	2. Chapter 2

****I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM THE CHRONICLES OF NARNIA. THEY BELONG TO C.S. LEWIS.****

__

**I would like to thank my beta, AnnCann, for all of her time and dedication.**

* * *

It had been two days since the young maiden was found in Narnia and she had yet to wake. Each sibling listened to what Aslan had said and didn't bother to try and find answers. Since she first arrived, the four would take turns watching over her trying to spoon water into her mouth. Now that Chestnut and Runcas were there to watch her, each royal was able to go back to there duties but they still had the young maiden on their mind.

One afternoon when the sun was shining, the young maiden began to stir. Chestnut and Runcas looked at each other before the tiger jumped off the bed and ran out the door. A few minutes later, the tiger came back with the Gentle Queen. Susan sat on the chair by the bed and watched as the young maiden turned her head and opened her eyes.

"Oh my, I have to go get the others. I'll be right back." Susan left the room and left the poor girl confused.

_Where am I?_

She tried to sit up but found that she couldn't. She was just too weak.

"No no. Stay still and wait until help comes."

The girl turned her head to try and see who it was that talked. All she saw was a tiger and a hawk.

_Yeah, like they said anything WOAH! What is a tiger and a hawk doing in my bed? Wait, where am I? Who's bed am I in? Great, now who do I belong to?_

Just then, the girl that was in the room before entered, but this time she had three other people with her. The youngest girl began to speak.

"You're awake! We were all so worried about you. Here, let's prop you up. Peter help her up, Edmund go get some water."

"I'll go get some food," said the dark haired girl gazing at the maiden with motherly concern.

The blonde boy that she assumed to be Peter came over and gently lifted her up while the little girl propped up some pillows. He laid her back down but this time she was sitting up in a comfortable position. The boy that she assumed to be Edmund walked over with a glass of water and handed it to the little girl. He gazed at the girl with a worried look.

"All right, let's get some water in you while we wait for Susan to come back with your food."

Until now she didn't realize how thirsty she was. When the girl lifted the glass to her lips she drank greedily**, **as much as she could without choking. Peter and Edmund just stood by each other and watched as Lucy gave the girl water. The tiger remained on the bed while the hawk was perched on the railing of the bed. Just then, Susan entered the room with a tray full of food.

"Here we go. I wasn't sure what you liked so I just got a tray full of a variety of things." She set the tray on the bed in front of the girl. Chicken noodle soup, crackers, a banana, and a variety of foods were on the tray for a person who had been sick. The smell of the soup swept through the room.

The young maiden just looked at it like she didn't know what to do, or that she was scared to eat it. She just stared at the food while the six stared anxiously at her. Talk about an awkward silence. Just then a weird furry human entered the room and the girl's eyes went round with shock.

_What the hell is that?_

"I hate to interrupt but the council has heard of the girl's awake and would like to meet with you four."

He bowed and then left the room. With a reluctant sigh**, **Peter looked at his siblings and then back to the girl.

"Sorry to just leave but we must take care of this real quick." With that, he left, and his siblings followed. The girl melted back against the soft pillows.

"Are you going to eat?"

She looked around trying to find the voice, but once again the only one's left were the tiger and the hawk. The voice was different then the first one she heard.

Pacing with worry**,** the tiger said kindly, "Please eat! It will help you recover."

Her jaw dropped.

_That, that, that TIGER just talked! I'm dreaming. Yeah, that's it. It's a dream. That weird furry human thing and this talking tiger are nothing but a dream._

"Oh dear, it seems that you didn't know that animals can talk," the hawk said.

_Now that damn bird is talking!_

The tiger looked at the hawk "Runcas, the fact that we can talk in beside the point," he looked pleadingly at the girl. "Please eat! You must gather all your strength back."

_Dream or no dream he has a point. I can barely keep my head up for that long. I can't even lift my arm to scratch. But I can't touch the food. I know the consequences._

She gathered all the strength she could and shoved the food off the bed. The tiger and the hawk, who she knew as Runcas, just stared at her in shock.

"Dear child, why won't you eat? Not that it would do any good considering the food is on the floor," Runcas said.

She just stared at them. Just then she heard a different voice, a female.

"What is all that noise?" came an annoyed voice.

A beaver walked in and saw the mess on the floor.

"Runcas, Chestnut, what happened here?" she said like a mother to a group of misbehaving children.

The tiger, who she now knew to be Chestnut said sadly, "She just tossed it on the floor."

The beaver walked over, grunted, and started to clean up the mess. Chestnut jumped down from the bed.

"If she's not going to eat it, well what I mean is, it would be awful to have all the food go to waste."

The tiger smiled his toothy smile at the beaver, while Runcas rolled his eyes. The she beaver huffed.

"Oh, I guess you are right. Go ahead."

Licking his chops, Chestnut ran over to the food and quickly devoured it. Once has was done, he yawned, jumped back on the bed and curled up to go to sleep. The she beaver picked up the non-eatable mess and began to mumble to herself.

_Now a talking beaver, yes this is all a- _"dream."

The she beaver looked up at the girl with a questioning gaze, while Runcas and Chestnut looked at each other mischievously.

"Oh my dear girl," said the beaver. "This is no dream."


	3. Chapter 3

****I DON'T OWN ANY OD THE CHARACTERS FROM THE CHRONICLES OF NARNIA. THEY BELONG TO C.S. LEWIS.****

_**Thank you to me beta, AnnCann, for everyting she has done thus far.**_

* * *

The young maiden furrowed her eye brows together as she tried to process what she had just heard.

_Not a dream? That's not possible. A talking beaver, tiger and hawk just __simply__ don't exist! _

The she beaver finished cleaning up the mess and walked out of the room leaving the young alone with Chestnut and Runcas. Still not believing what the beaver had said, the young maiden looked around the room.

_It's a little dark in here_.

Looking around the room for a lamp, she sighed in defeat when she couldn't find one.

_How come there's no lamp? Maybe if I move the curtain the sun will shine through. Well, I don't even know that time it is, so the sun could be gone by now. Guess there is only one way to find out._

Trying to find all the strength she had, she began to try and get out of bed. Anxiously, Runcas watched her.

"What are you doing?"

Realizing that she was still a little too weak to walk and speak, she managed to say, "Curtain."

Glancing back and forth from the girl to the curtain, Chestnut said, "Wait! I'll get it."

Pulling the curtain gently to the side with his teeth, Chestnut gazed at the sunlight steaming through the window with satisfaction. He jumped back onto the bed with a smile on his face. As the girl had hoped, the sunshine brightened the room.

_That's better, but I still want to get out of bed. _

She was able to get the blanket off of her, but had a hard time moving so that she could get her feet on the floor. Inquisitively, Runcas and Chestnut gaped. They knew that trying to tell her to stop wouldn't help and since the royals were in a meeting, they couldn't get anyone to help. After many huffs and puffs, her right leg was finally on the ground.

THUMP!

Not only was her right leg on the ground, but so was the rest of her.

With a rush of alarm**, **Runcas flew down to her and said, "Are you all right?"

Helplessly lying on her stomach, the girl tried to push herself up. There were footfalls, and someone entered the room.

"By the mane, what happened?" The boy rushed to her and gently lifted her up.

She was still weak and when both of her feet were on the ground, she fell forward but landed on a hard chest.

"You shouldn't be out of bed,**" **said the boy insistently.

He lifted her up and placed her back in the bed.

_No! I don't want to be in this bed. _

Too late. The boy, who she recognized as Peter, already had her back in bed with the blanket on top of her.

"That's what we tried to tell her," said Runcas, who was once again perched on the railing of the bed. Peter sat down in the chair that was by her bed.

"So, I hear that our food wasn't to your liking," he said with a chuckle.

_I'm not stupid! I know what happens when I eat. _

She couldn't talk, so she just glared at the blonde headed boy.

He coughed and said, "What I mean is how come you threw the food off the bed?"

She just looked away. Peter sighed.

_I must be patient with her._

She looked out the window and that's when Peter realized that it was open. "Did you open the curtain?"

Chestnut looked at the High King. "No sir, I did. She started to get out of bed and when I asked what she was doing, she said 'curtain.' So, I opened it for her."

With a troubled expression on his face, Peter nodded. "Well then, I guess that I'll be going".

Rising to leave, Peter heard a pleading voice. "Wait!"

It was a quiet voice but all the same, he still heard it. He turned around to see that the girl was staring at him. He walked back over to her. She looked at him, opened her mouth to speak but then closed it. He just sighed. Opening her mouth again, she said with anxiety in her voice, "I...I...need to use the bathroom."

Motionless, Peter just stood there. Realizing what she had said, he managed to respond, "Of course. Let me go get my sisters to help you."

He strode out of the room and quickly got Susan and Lucy. The queens returned to the room and helped the girl into the restroom, which was on the opposite side of the room. Needless to say that it was a long tedious walk for her.

When they got to the bathroom, Susan offered, "Do you need help?"

The girl blushed but she shook her head.

_I may not be able to walk just yet, but I can use the bathroom on my own._

"Thanks," she said gratefully to Susan.

Giving a reassuring smile, Susan and Lucy shut the bathroom door.

_Whoa! I guess I shouldn't be all surprised by how the bathroom looks considering the bedroom is flawless. _

Once she was done, she called Lucy and Susan back in. They walked out of the bathroom and placed her back in her bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was asleep.

"I sure hope she wakes up quicker than last time." Lucy said with a sigh.

Susan looked at her sister and said, "Do not worry, she will be fine."

They walked out of the room and let Runcas, Chestnut and the young maiden sleep. Susan and Lucy wondered the halls until they strode into the library where the found Edmund reading a book. He took his chocolate eyes off of the pages and looked at his sisters.

"So, how is she doing?" Edmund had yet to see her, because he wasn't sure what to do.

Lucy sat down next to her brother, while Susan went to look for a book. "Better. She can not walk but she is able to talk a little." Susan said with a hint of worry in her voice.

"We still don't know her name though," pouted Lucy.

Edmund chuckled. "Did you ask?"

Lucy looked at Edmund dumbfounded.

"Well, no, I was kind of hoping that she would just tell us."

Edmund chuckled again and so did Peter who had joined them.

"Don't worry Lu**", **said Peter. "We will know in time."

* * *

**OC's POV**

_Where am I?_

I opened my eyes to see that I was still in the same place as when I awoke the day before. Oh great. I moaned. How I longed to get out of this bed! I looked outside to see that it was still day-time, and it was brighter outside. So, it must be tomorrow. Slowly and with great effort, I lifted my self up into a sitting position. When I sat up, I must have stirred Chestnut because he yawned and then stretched.

"Good morning. Sleep well?"

I looked at him and couldn't help but smile. Sure they talk and yes that's not normal, but I can't help but feel comfortable around Chestnut and Runcas.

"Yes, thank you, how about you?"

Chestnut yawned again.

"Well enough."

We both heard a soft snore and grinned at Runcas noting that he was still asleep. Chestnut walked over to the hawk and gave him a mighty tiger kiss. Had it not been for his wings, Runcas would've fallen off the railing.

"Is that really necessary, Chestnut?" Groggy and dripping with annoyance, Runcas looked at me and I stifled a giggle.

"Good morning my lady. Sleep well?" I watched the hawk as he started to clean his feathers from the tiger's kiss.

"Yes, and you?"

Runcas stopped cleaning his feathers and answered, "Quite good, until a certain someone," he glared at Chestnut, "decided to give me a rude wake up call."

Rolling his eyes, Chestnut stated simply, "Sorry but your snoring was driving us crazy!"

Runcas scoffed. "Liar! I most certainly do not snore." I couldn't help but to laugh some more.

My door opened and a head popped in. "Ah, I thought I heard something going on in here".

Returning with a tray full of food, Peter came over with the tray, and placed it on my bed.

_Not this again_.

Giving me a steady gaze, Peter said, "This time, I am not leaving until you eat."

Pulling up a chair beside my bed, Peter watched me intently, as I did, well nothing. I continued to stare at the food. Chestnut and Runcas exchanged concerned glances to each other and then to Peter. Peter looked at them and then he looked at the food that I had yet to touch.

"So, well you see I-we were curious as to what-" Peter stopped talking when I looked at him. He didn't continue.

"Yes…"

Letting out a breath, Peter began again. "Young maiden, what is your name?"

Peter asked with such innocence, I couldn't help but to laugh.

"Sorry," he mumbled (not to mention his cheeks looked a little pink).

I looked at him and placed my hand on top of his.

"No, there is no need to be sorry. I just thought that someone who have already told you." He appeared to be confused.

"Well considering no one knows your name…" It was my turn to look confused. I took my hand off of his and stared at him.

"You mean….Kenny, he didn't tell you?"

Peter blinked. "Kenny? Who is that?"

My mouth formed a small 'o'.

_Talking animals and he doesn't know who Kenny is. Am I in heaven? Oh god I'm dead!_

"I'm dead." I whispered to myself.

Then my eyes became wide like saucers.

"I'm dead!"

I started to shake and cry. I was loosing it. Peter quickly got out of his chair and grabbed me gently by the shoulders.

"No, you're not. You are alive."

I didn't believe him. I only started to cry harder.

_What kind of place is heaven if people are going to play such means tricks on you?_

Tears were pouring out my eyes and then I realized that my face was pressed against something, Peter. I didn't know who he was, but there was something comforting about him. My tears became few and then my breathing went to a normal pace. Peter was still rubbing my circles on my back but stopped when I looked at him. His baby blue eyes stared into my green eyes.

"Annala Lohtaya."

He continued to look at me and smiled. "Nice to meet you Lady Annala, I am Peter Pevensie, High King of Narnia."


	4. Chapter 4

****I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS IN THE CHRONICLES OF NARNIA. THEY BELONG TO C.S. LEWIS****

_**Thank you AnnCann for being my beta!**_

* * *

_King? A king? And a high one at that!_

I gasped and pushed myself back. I had been crying into the chest of a king!

_No, a high king!_

I was in shock. I stared at the king.

"You're a _king_? Wait a minute, Narnia? Where the hell is that?" I wriggled my eyebrows together in confusion.

Chestnut and Runcas simply stayed where they were at the foot of my bed and watched the whole scene unfold. Peter got of my bed, took my untouched food and placed it on a table. Then he sat back down in his chair.

"Yes, I am a king and Narnia is the land that I rule over with my siblings who you have met."

I opened my mouth but quickly shut it. What is one to say in front of a king?

"You see, when I was fifteen I came into Narnia with my siblings. We defeated the White Witch, were crowed Kings and Queens, and have been ruling for two years now."

King Peter just looked at me the whole time. I just stared awkwardly at my sheets.

"Well, please forgive me Your Majesty for not bowing, but the last time I tried to get out of bed I wound up on my stomach. How did I get into Narnia?"

King Peter chuckled. "It's alright and please, just call me Peter. I am sure the others with also agree that you are to call them by their first name. Don't worry about formalities right now, you are still recovering. Even when you are all well, there will be no need for such things. You are among friends."

King, I mean Peter, just smiled at me. _Friends. I haven't had a friend in years._

"As to how you got to Narnia, all I know is that I found you by a stream."

Chestnut jumped off the bed and exited the bedroom. Runcas eyed Peter for a minute and then went out the door also. It was just me and Peter. I continued to stare uneasily at the sheets.

"I-I don't really know. I fell." I stiffened up hoping he would get the message that I didn't want to talk about it, but he did. Feeling ill at ease, I wanted to crumple up into a little ball and hide under the bed.

"You know," Peter said, "all this talking has distracted you from your breakfast." He got out of his chair and once again the food was placed in front of me. Something told me that it was okay to trust him yet at the same time, I was taking as many precautions as I could. Chestnut and Runcas came back and this time, three others followed suit.

"You're awake. I was so worried you were going to stay asleep for a long time like last time," said the youngest girl as she ran over and plopped on my bed.

_This girl is so sweet and free, it is wonderful. How I wished I could be like that!_

"I am Queen Lucy, but please call me Lucy." The young girl smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back; I liked her at once.

"Lucy, you can't just come barging in here and jump on her bed," said a dark haired girl firmly.

The young queen got up and went to grab a chair and sat next to Peter. The dark haired girl walked over to me and I couldn't help but to admire her beauty.

_She is the picture of grace, I wish I was like her._

"Hello, I am Queen Susan but please call me Susan." She too smiled and yet again I returned the favor.

Just then a dark haired boy walked over and said, "I'm King Edmund but please call me Edmund. Glad to see that you are awake. Again." The young king had a glint of mischief in his eyes.

I giggled a little bit, but was cut short, when Peter said "All right, I think it best that we leave Annala to her breakfast."

With that being said, Peter and his siblings walked out of the room.

_What a lovely family. _

I felt an overwhelming sense of loss that I didn't have such a family to call my own. I sighed, as yet again, I was left alone with Chestnut, Runcas and a tray of food. Not wanting to be rude like last time, I grabbed the handles, lifted up the tray and placed the food on the seat that Peter was once sitting in. Runcas and Chestnut watched.

"My lady," said the hawk "why do you not eat the food?"

"Is it not to your liking?" asked the tiger.

I looked at both of their puzzled expressions.

"I could answer but considering I'm obviously in a castle, that you two work for the Kings and Queens and would go and run off and tell them whatever it is that I say." I crossed my arms and looked out the window for the curtain was still pulled back. My stomach was growling with hunger.

"My lady," said the tiger as he walked closer to me, "you have to trust us, and when we say that no matter what it is that you say to us, we promise it will stay with us. We don't work for the Kings and Queens though we do respect them." Chestnut laid down beside me and I could see in his eyes that he was telling the truth.

"Then who do you work for?"

This time Runcas answered. "My lady, I do wish we could tell you but we can't. At least, not right now."

I looked at Runcas and could tell that he was sincere with his words.

_Maybe I do have friends._

I sighed and placed my hand on top of Chestnut's head. He was startled a little so I removed my hand.

"Sorry can I not do that?" Chestnut just purred.

"To other Talking Animals in Narnia probably not. But Runcas and I have no problem with you showing your affections to us."

He smiled and I smiled back. Once again I placed my left hand on top of his head and started to pet him. He purred but then stopped when he heard a rumble. That rumble came from my stomach.

Runcas flew over beside me and asked "My lady, why is it you don't eat? You are obviously hungry."

Knowing I could trust them I sighed. I continued to pet Chestnut and he started to purr again. I smiled but the smile melted from my face when I began to explain.

"Before I came to Narnia I lived in a house with a man named Kenny. He would starve me and then tease me with food. There would be days that I would go without eating. The longest he ever starved me was eight days. One day he placed a tray of food beside me and said that it was okay to eat. He left the room and I started to eat without thinking. When I was done, he came back and saw that the tray was empty. He was furious. He started to scream at me and then-". My eyes started to mist.

I wasn't ready to talk about this. Runcas caught on that I was done talking and gazed at me with sympathy shining in his eyes.

"My lady, you must believe me when I say that High King Peter, his family and people can be trusted. If you want to eat then nothing bad will come of it, I promise. If anything, they will just bring more food."

I couldn't help but chuckle as I wiped the uncried tears from my eyes.

"Besides," Chestnut purred "if they try anything, Runcas and I will take them down." He showed his teeth to prove that he was a mighty tiger.

I giggled and placed a kiss on Chestnut's head. He puffed up like a peacock. I then turned to Runcas and kissed him on top of his head.

"Thanks you two."

They just smiled at me and once again my stomach started to rumble.

"It must be a sign," I said with a smirk.

Runcas smiled and flew back to the railing. I took my hand off of Chestnut and reached for the tray. I didn't have time to taste the food, I was eating so fast. Chestnut and Runcas smiled at each other. When I was done, which didn't take that much time, I realized that I had to go to the restroom.

_I don't want to be a burden to anyone. _

I placed the tray back on the seat and swung my legs over the bed.

_Talk about feeling like you're wearing concrete shoes. _

With both legs over the side of the bed I slid down onto the floor. I didn't have much strength to walk but I crawled.

"Does my lady need help?" Chestnut asked.

"No, I got it. Thanks."

What seemed like ages, I finally made it to the restroom. When I was done I crawled out of the restroom and was about to head back to bed. That's when I noticed that it was a beautiful day outside. I then changed directions and crawled to the balcony.

_Talk about a breath taking view. _

I was overlooking the beach and though I have never been a fan of the ocean, I couldn't help but to look at awe at the wonder before me. I don't know how long I was out there but I was glad that I was no longer stuck in the stuffy bed. What may have been hours and maybe even minutes I heard feet shuffling behind me. Scared that if I looked away everything would disappear I continued to look straight ahead.

"Just how did you manage to get out of bed all the way out to the balcony?" I jumped startled by the break in the silence.

I didn't have to turn around to know who the voice belonged to.

"I crawled. Actually I was going to the restroom. When I was done I decided to come outside."

With a concerned expression, Peter sat next to me and looked out at the sea. Silently, we gazed at the beautiful blue water, together.

"Crawling or not, it is good to see that you can get around on your own. At the same time I feel that you should stay in bed." I glared at Peter and he turned to face me. Was it worry that I saw in his blue eyes? "Until you recover, it is for your own good."

I tried to be mad, but at the same time, I knew that he was right. We continued to look at each other until I broke contact. He didn't seem angry like Kenny, which was a relief.

"Annala," Peter hesitated, "can I say something without offending you?"

I was taken back a bit, yet I was curious to know what he would say. A soft breeze came and I closed my eyes pretending that for just a few seconds I was a bird in the sky.

"Sure," I told him with my eyes still closed.

Peter took a while, but finally found the courage to say it.

"You see, it's just that. How do I put this?" he said more to himself than to me. "Well you have been in the same clothes for three weeks and well maybe you would feel better if you freshened up a bit."

I snapped my eyes open and looked at Peter. He stared at me biting his lip and then ran his hand through his hair. I continued to look at him until I started to laugh.

"Peter, are you saying that I stink?"

Peter looked at me. "No it's not that it's just-"

I could see that he was at a loss for words so I just rolled my eyes.

"Don't worry. Something told me that sooner or later I was going to have to freshen up. But the thought of becoming clean and smelling good," I crinkled my nose to add effect, "just doesn't appeal to me. I think I would rather stay the way I am, thanks."

I tried not to laugh when I saw the reaction on Peter's face. He was startled. He opened his mouth to say something but snapped it shut. I lost it. I was laughing so hard I was beginning to cry.

"Peter, I must say that your reaction was better than I thought it was going to be. A bath and some new clothes sounds lovely."

Peter seemed to let out a sigh of relief.

"In that case," he said getting up, "I shall go get my sisters so that they can help you with whatever you need."

He stood up and offered me his hand. I took it and stood up. I didn't even stumble this time.

"But Peter," I began, "I thought that you were going to help me?"

I gave him some puppy eyes and stuck out my lower lip. Once again his reaction was priceless.

"Peter, loosen up," I laughed "I was only kidding. Please, go get your sisters."

Peter laughed along with me when he realized I was kidding and offered to carry me inside. He gently sat me on the couch and went out the door to go get Susan and Lucy. A few minutes later the queens came bouncing in.

"I must say that I have been dying to see what you look like when you are all refreshed. Something tells me that you are going to make all the men drop dead," Susan said as she came by my side and helped me into the restroom.

"If they drop dead, then what is the point of such beauty?" I asked thinking she needed her head adjusted. Me, a beauty! That was a good joke.

Susan just chuckled and soon I was giggling with her. Lucy already had my bath drawn so by the time that Susan and I were in the restroom all I had to do was take off my clothes and get into the warm water.

_Oh no. I have to take my clothes off._

I stood in place. Susan and Lucy just looked at me concerned.

"Annala," Lucy asked, "is everything all right?"

I continued to look at the steam that was coming from the bathtub and answered "Do you think that maybe I could have some privacy?"

I started chewing on my lip worried that they would say no. Susan seemed almost appalled by the question.

"But of course. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call. We shall be right outside waiting in your room." Susan grabbed Lucy by the hand and shut the door behind them.


	5. Chapter 5

****I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM THE CHRONICLES OF NARNIA. THEY BELONG TO C.S. LEWIS.****

_**Huge thank you to my wonderful beta, AnnCann.**_

* * *

_Wait, my room?_ _Whatever, I have a hot bath that's calling my name._

I gazed at the tub and let out an effusive sigh. It looked wonderful, and as I slowly slid into the tub, I felt like I was in heaven. I sat there for a few minutes just letting the warm water relax my body. I went under the water and got my hair wet. I grabbed what I assumed to be the shampoo and smelled it.

_Gardenia my favorite fragrance. Weird how they know that but I'm not even going to ask._

After I washed my hair and cleaned by body, I stepped out of the tub.

_Eww. That has to be the nastiest water I have ever seen. _

I wrapped the towel around my body and stepped into what Susan said was my room. Lucy, who was sitting on the bed next to Chestnut, saw me enter the room.

"Ann, you look lovely." She smiled at me and I giggled.

"Lucy, I don't even have any clothes on yet." Soon Susan grabbed my elbow and led me to the wardrobe.

"Not to worry. You soon will." She let go of me and opened up the wardrobe.

She looked for a while through all the dresses and pulled out a soft blue dress. I didn't see Lucy by my side and jumped a little when she started to speak with a hint of guilt in her voice.

"I hope you don't mind but when you were asleep those two days we took some measurements and had some dresses made for you."

I looked at Lucy. "Dresses for me? No, really you shouldn't have." _Who wants to wear a dress?_

"Oh nonsense, it's our pleasure." Susan was once again by my sid

e and handed me the dress. "Go ahead, put it on," she insisted with a smile.

I took the dress and walked behind the changing screen. I dropped my towel and put the dress on.

_This is a lovely fabric. It's so smooth._

I ran my hands up and down the side of the dress in awe of the fabric.

_Maybe this isn't so bad..._

"Well," said Susan, "let's see." She crossed her arms and gave me an encouraging smile.

I but my lower lip and walked out to meet them.

"Turn around," said Susan like she was my mother.

I swirled around in the dress and she seemed satisfied.

"It is perfect," she said with an approving nod.

"Wow!" exclaimed Lucy. "Come on, now we have to do your makeup."

She grabbed my arm and placed me down in front of the vanity. I gave a reluctant grimace. I felt like a pony in a horse show, or like a clown on display.

_The last time I wore make-up was...I can't remember._

"Lu, do you mind if I call you that?" I said politely trying to make conversation. I avoided looking at myself in the mirror.

She shook her head and said, "Not at all."

"Your brother has ordered that I stay in bed until I am fully recovered, so what is the point of makeup?"

Lucy and Susan both chuckled knowingly and gave each other a sideways glance.

"Ann," said Susan, "something tells us that no matter who orders you to stay in bed, you won't listen."

Both Chestnut and Runcas started to laugh at this. I glared at them. Why did Susan have to be so right?

"Oh, shut up you two!" I said crossing my arms in annoyance. I scrunched up my face with a pout. That just made them laugh more.

When all was said and done with my makeup, I must confess that I felt a whole lot better and so refreshed. Finally, I gazed at myself in the mirror, and I jumped bewildered. I looked pretty good.

"So," asked Lucy looking at Chestnut and Runcas. "What do you think?"

Runcas looked at me and smiled as much of a smile as a hawk can manage.

"I think that my lady looks lovely."

"Really, cause I must say that I've seen better," said Chestnut teasing.

"Oh shush," I said throwing a pillow from the couch at him. Wearing make-up was bad enough, and needing help to take a bath, and help with clothes, and wearing a dress...

"Shall we go get the men folk?" asked Susan with a sly smile.

"Oh let's," said Lucy cheerfully.

Susan looked at me.

_Was that a scheming smile?_

"Be right back."

Suddenly, I felt very self-conscious. Why did the men folk have to pay me a visit with this dress and all this make-up plastered on my face? She and Lucy left the room, while I walked back to the bed. I sat down and Chestnut came to my side. I started to pet his head and he began to purr. The creature's presence was very soothing. Until, I looked at the door, as the four siblings walked in. I got off of my bed and curtsied to them feeling nervous.

"Your Majesties," I said respectfully.

When I stood back up, I saw that both Edmund and Peter had their mouths open gaping. I put my hand over my mouth and giggled.

_The make-up and dress aren't so bad after all, and this is priceless._

"You know," I said with a twinkle in my eyes, "you will catch flies with your mouths open like that."

Both boys snapped their mouths shut, and Susan and Lucy couldn't help but burst into a fit of giggles. The brothers glared at the sisters causing me to start giggling. Soon the whole room was filled with laughter. Everyone was so caught up in the laughter that no one noticed the visitor at the door.

"Your Majesties," he said with a bow. "I hate to interrupt again, but Lord Hurbin and his family are ready for dinner."

_Dinner, wow, time flies when you are being pampered. I don't think I even had lunch. Wait a minute, that's the same furry guy I saw when I first woke up._

Everyone must have noticed that I was staring at him, and Edmund said with an amused look,** "**Oh yes Annala, please meet Mr. Tumnus."

I smiled at Mr. Tumnus (who I learned was a faun) and said, "How do you do Mr. Tumnus? I'm Annala Lohtaya."

"Welcome to Cair Paravel, Lady Annala. It's a pleasure to meet you." I continued to smile at him and in return a smile appeared across his face.

"Yes, well then," said Peter. "Best not to keep Lord Hurbin, and his family waiting."

Peter gazed at me and said kindly, "Annala, I shall have some dinner brought up to you."

I crossed my arms, but before I could say anything, Peter spoke firmly. "Although it's great that you are standing up, and getting around, I still don't feel that you are strong enough to leave your room." He said it in a gentle way but yet I knew that he was being serious.

"Fine," I said uncrossing my arms and I walked back to my bed with a sulky look.

Soon, I was left alone with Chestnut and Runcas and then Mrs. Beaver walked in.

"Here you go dear, I brought some dinner for you."

She walked in and seeing as how she couldn't reach the bed, handed the tray up to me.

"Thank you ma'am it looks lovely." I grabbed the tray and placed it in front of me. She smiled and looked at Chestnut and Runcas.

"I assume that since she is awake, you will eat in the kitchens?"

The two creatures looked at each other, looked at Mrs. Beaver, and then at me.

"That's up to you two,**" **I said with smile as I took a huge bite. Chestnut was salivating.

It was decided that they would stay with me and eat their dinner. Chestnut was kind enough to eat his far away from me, so I didn't have to hear or smell it. Something about a tiger eating just doesn't appeal to me. Runcas wasn't bad, he at least had manners. I chuckled remembering when I said that statement to Chestnut. He just sulked away trying to act hurt, but I knew he was fine. I teased him as he pouted and gave me a sullen stare, and he broke into a smile.

After dinner I placed the tray on the floor, and fell asleep before my head hit the pillow. I found myself dreaming about tigers, birds, dresses and handsome kings with blue eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

****I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM THE CHRONICLES OF NARNIA. THEY BELONG TO C.S. LEWIS.****

_**Thank you AnnCann, for everything you have done thus far as my beta.**_

* * *

It had been two weeks since I had awakened and my strength was slowly coming back to me. I still had to stay in bed, but I was allowed to wonder outside onto the balcony. That's where everyone found me most of the time. I smiled as I thought about how nice everyone was being to me. They would come to talk to me whenever they had a spare moment. Peter came more than anyone though and I couldn't help but notice. I smiled when I thought about the basket of treats he would bring me.

One day, he had made the comment that I was too skinny and that he was going to get my back to my proper weight. I told him that just sleeping and eating was going to put me over my weight. We both laughed hysterically. After that day, whenever he came to visit me he always made sure that my basket was replenished with snacks. So here I was, sitting on the night of the second week, watching the stars. I started to shiver and then felt a blanket being wrapped around my shoulders. I turned to see Peter seating himself beside me.

"Thanks." I smiled at him.

He leaned back on his arms and gazed at the stars. "So what are you doing up at this hour Nala?"

Peter called me Nala which was special to me, because no one else did. Something about Peter made me feel completely comfortable, at home. Sitting beside him, I looked up at the beautiful night sky, and said teasingly to Peter.

"I should ask you the same thing, considering you are the one in my room at this late hour. What will your people say of such a scandalous act?"

Peter laughed and I was soon caught up in the laughter with him. He hesitated a few seconds before answering with an honest look.

"The first week that you were here, you had terrible nightmares. You would kick and scream and cry, but you never woke up. The only thing that seemed to calm you down was when someone was holding your hand. So every night, I have been coming in to see how you are doing." He didn't look at me when he said this, and awkwardly looked at the ground.

"Well thank you, kind sir, that's very noble of you." I kissed his cheek and continued to look at the stars like nothing had just happened. He didn't object.

"So," Peter said reddening, "I answered your question and now you must answer mine.

Peter stared at me and I met his gaze.

_I swear one day I will drown in his eyes. How come I haven't down that already_?

I blushed at my own thought. He continued to look at me waiting for an answer. I sighed and bit my lower lip.

"I,... I... had another nightmare." Quickly, I looked away suddenly embarrassed.

Peter never looked away from me.

"Are you alright?" he asked with a trace of worry in his voice.

I blushed, touched that he cared so much.

"Yes, I'm fine," I said reassuringly. "Chestnut was able to wake me up, before any real damage was done."

Very gently, Peter turned my head so that I was facing him, and he placed his hand on my cheek rubbing his thumb softly against my skin.

"If you ever need to talk," he said softly, "I'm always here for you."

I took his hand off of my face and held it in mine.

"Thanks," I said as I smiled at him.

Silently, we sat together for a few minutes, both seeming to forget that I was still holding his hand. Funny, I didn't think about Peter being a king and all. It was the most comfortable, simple thing in the world. Neither of us knew that we had two eyes watching us and both faces had wide grins on them. After a few minutes, I yawned.

"My lady, it seems that you are in desperate need of sleep," Peter chuckled, as I tried to stifle another yawn.

"Me?" I asked, pointing at myself in disbelief. "My good sir, I have been getting plenty of sleep lately. It seems that you are the one who needs more beauty sleep than me."

Peter tried to look appalled. He put his hand over his heart and said with exaggerated gravity, "Beauty sleep? What are you trying to say?"

I couldn't help but giggle. "Nothing milord, I would never dare to contradict or offend a king."

Peter rolled his eyes and stood up. He offered me his hand and I just looked blankly at it.

"The idea is that you place your hand into mine and then I– "

I cut him off with a sharp look. "I know that," I said embarrassed, "I was just–"

What was I doing? Peter jokingly tapped his foot impatiently. I gave a resigned look with a hint of amusement, and placed my hand into his. He helped me up. Peter walked me back to my bed and tucked me in. Kissing my forehead, Peter whispered good night before leaving my room. When he left, I gave a contented sigh. I lifted my hand to my forehead and felt the spot where he had kissed me. Smiling happily, I rolled over on my side to get some sleep. I wasn't the only one to go to sleep with a smile on their face.


	7. Chapter 7

****I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM THE CHRONICLES OF NARNIA. THEY BELONG TO C.S. LEWIS.****

_**I must thank my beta, AnnCann, for everything she has done to help me.**_

* * *

A month. I had spent one month recovering in my room and life sucked! There was nothing to do. Susan continued to bring me books (not to mention dresses. Since I was gaining my weight, back she had to continuously have them altered). Lucy and I would always talk about the latest gossip (though I always joked with her that it wasn't very lady like. I always got an eye roll). Edmund and I were always laughing and telling jokes. He even tried to get me to play chess, but I just couldn't understand the point of it. I told him I would stick with checkers.

Peter and I talked about anything and everything. How we didn't run out of things to say was beyond us. I had been in Narnia for two months (okay, so the first month, I was i really bad condition), and I had yet to leave my room. Just when I considered making a run for it (each time I tried, one of the siblings would be at the door in time, or Chestnut would grab the back of my dress and pull me back), the door opened and Lucy came bouncing in. She plopped on my bed with a smile splashed on her face.

"Someone's in a good mood," I said with a smile looking sheepish.

Lucy beamed at me.

"Guess what?" she asked about ready to burst with excitement.

"What?" I asked gazing longingly at the door.

"Peter is letting you out of your room! He's going to take us to the beach."

It was about time. I tapped my foot impatiently and made a run for it. Lucy started to clap her hands, and I was already halfway to the door. I ran out of the room only to slam against something. I stumbled backwards and rubbed my face.

"Ouch," I groaned, looking at the floor.

"You alright?" the voice asked.

I knew that voice. I looked up to see Peter staring at me trying not to laugh.

"So," I said "you're the solid brick that I ran into."

He couldn't keep it in anymore. He laughed heartily, and I put my hands on my hips and glared at him. He stopped laughing and looked at me playfully.

"Well," he said, with an arched eyebrow. "I see that Lu, has already told you."

I couldn't help but to look at Peter with a teasing grin on my face.

"That she has Your Majesty." I said, pretending to be solemn. I gave a curtsy with a flourish.

Just then Lucy came from my room. "Glad to see that you are excited, but we need to get you something to wear first."

I looked at Lucy with an impatient stare. "That's okay, I am going like this."

"Susan would kill you if you ruined your dress," Peter said with a hint of amusement in his voice. He seemed serious, but I knew he was not. I gave them both an irritated stare, and headed down the hallway.

"Ugh! Fine then, I'll go naked! I don't really care. I want to get out of this castle," I practically yelled.

Peter and Lucy both started to laugh uproariously.

"That won't be necessary," said Lucy sweetly. I wanted to escape and looked down the hallway, and the first promise of freedome. "Come on, Susan already has something made for you."

Lucy grabbed my arm and started to drag me back to my room.

"Why does that not surprise me?" I said, looking very annoyed.

I heard Peter laugh as he walked away. When I entered my room, there was a bathing suit waiting for me on my bed. The determined queens had won this round once again. However, I must admit, the trip to the beach was so much fun; I didn't want the day to come to an end. Freedom from my room, at last. I gave a content sigh. Everyone was ready, and we walked to the beach. As we walked along, I couldn't help but to look in wonder at everything that surrounded me.

_What's with all the lion figures?_

I looked at the painting on the ceiling and didn't see that we were coming to some stairs. I took one step and lost my balance.

"Oh sh–"

Just when I thought I was going to fall, a pair or strong arms caught a hold of me and lifted me up. I opened my eyes to see that Peter was carrying me.

"Peter," I said blushing fiercely, "You can put me down."

He only laughed and said protectively, "Nala, something tells me that you and stairs are not a good combination. Until I feel that you can safely descend down steps, you are going to have to have an escort with you at all times."

I knew that he was joking about the escort, but at the same time I knew that he cared and was only looking out for me. Still, I couldn't resist and I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, have it your way," I spat.

He looked at me and said gallantly, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Kings."

"Pft, teenage girls."

We looked at each other and both started to laugh. Once my feet were planted on the ground, I took off.

"Race you to the water!" I yelled behind me to no one in particular.

I was only a few feet away from the water when someone grabbed me and threw me over their shoulders.

"Ed," I hollered. "Put me down!"

"Not yet," he said mischievously, as he ran towards the water.

"Edmund Pevensie don't you dare!" Edmund laughed as I began to pound on his back.

"Ed I swear, if you-." I was cut off as I was thrown into the water.

I surfaced sputtering the salt water out of my mouth. Edmund was laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes. I looked at the shore to see that the others were laughing as well. I also saw that Chestnut and Runcas had joined them. Edmund was so caught up in laughing that he didn't see me grab for his arm. By the time he realized what was happening, it was too late. I pulled him down and laughed as he surfaced, sputtering the salt water out of his mouth. He glared at me, but I knew that he wasn't mad.

"What?" I asked with an innocent face.

"Paybacks," said Edmund as he rolled his eyes and splashed water at me. I splashed back and soon we were both in a splashing contest. Neither of us saw the other three join in. Soon it was a full on splashing battle with every man for himself. When everyone finally settled down, we went back to the sand and ate the lunch that Susan had prepared for us. I was the first one finished and I laid back on the blanket. I heard Peter sit down beside me**. **I let the sun warm my face and couldn't help but to feel happy and that somehow that this is where I belonged. I was finally home.


	8. Chapter 8

****I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM THE CHRONICLES OF NARNIA. THEY BELONG TO C.S. LEWIS.****

**Thank you, AnnCann, for your help as my beta. **

* * *

"Your Majesties," I heard someone say. I propped myself on my elbows to see a centaur coming towards us.

"What is it, Ghondue?" Edmund asked the centaur.

"King Edmund," said Ghondue, "there have been sightings of creatures in the Western Woods."

"What kind of creatures?" asked Edmund with a serious expression on his face.

_There goes our fun day_. I sighed with disappointment**,** but continued to pay close attention to what was happening.

"No one is sure." Ghondue had a troubled look on his face.

"Are these the same creatures that fought on the same side as the White Witch?" said Peter with an edge to his voice.

Chestnut and Runcas were by my side and I could see that there was something was disturbing to them. But what, I didn't know.

"No," said Ghondue, "no one has ever seen anything like them."

Peter and Edmund exchanged worried glances**, **and then looked at me, Susan and Lucy.

"Thank you Ghondue," Peter said with a nod. "Please rally up a few good men. We are going to go to the Western Wood and see just what is going on for ourselves."

"Yes, Your Majesty," said Ghondue with a bow. Then, he galloped away.

"Susan, Lucy," said Edmund trying to hide his anxiety, "I want you two to stay here with Ann and watch over the castle."

Susan looked at her brother and nodded. Lucy looked at me and said with a hint of sadness, "Sorry your day was ruined, Annala. We'll make it up to you."

"Lu," I said with a small smile of my face. "I had a great time today. I understand that things happen, it's okay. Don't worry about it."

Lucy returned a smile, but I could tell that it was a fake one.

"Well," said Peter with a resigned sigh.** "**I guess we should head off and get ready." Peter stood up and Edmund followed suit.

"You two go ahead," said Susan rising with a determined look. "We will take care of it."

Peter and Edmund looked relieved.

"Alright, we shall return when we can," said Peter.

Peter and Edmund smiled reassuringly, at us and we three girls did the same. Then the boys turned and strode away. Why did I not feel uneasy?

"Su, Lu," I said. "You two go do what you need to do. I will pick everything up. Besides, I want to stay out here a little longer."

Susan looked at me with a worried expression on her face.

"Annala, I don't think that would be such a good idea to leave you out here by yourself with creatures wondering around, that no one knows anything about."

I appreciated that Susan cared so much but sometimes it was a little annoying. Then again, she was a queen, but she wasn't my mother. I rolled my eyes with annoyance.

"I won't be alone," I stated emphatically. "I have Chestnut and Runcas with me. If any one comes after me, Chestnut can tackle them and Runcas can, I don't know, poke their eyes out or something."

I smiled confidently at Chestnut and Runcas. These two were the biggest softies, but deep down I knew that they would attack, if the moment called for it. Runcas made a face; he wasn't too fond of poking someone's eyes out. I chuckled, and looked at the two queens with a steady grin. Susan was biting her lower lip while Lucy still looked disappointed that the day was ruined.

"Well," said Susan, "that is true. After all, Lucy and I do have things to take care of now that Peter and Edmund are gone."

I could tell that Susan was having a hard time with this and her lower lip was protruding.

"But,..." she said apprehensively, "I guess it's okay. Just don't let Peter or Edmund know that I let you stay out here by yourself, even though you have Chestnut and Runcas. They would have my head on a platter." I squealed with delight and pulled her into a hug.

"Don't worry Su," I said still hugging her. "It's our little secret."

I ended our hug and to prove my point, I pretended to lock my mouth and throw away the key. Susan just rolled her eyes at me. I tilted my head to the side and grinned.

"Come on Lucy," Susan said turning to her sister. "We have things that we have to do."

Lucy ran up to me and hugged me around the waist.

"Be careful," she whispered to me.

"Don't worry Lu," I said bending down to her level. "I'll be fine. Now go, you don't want to keep your sister waiting."

Lucy hugged me one more time around my neck and then followed her sister to the castle. When I couldn't see them any more I laid back down in the sand. Chestnut and Runcas were once again by my side. They seemed anxious and peered out into the distance keeping a look out. I didn't realize how tired I was, so I closed my eyes to take a quick nap.

_No need to warn the two body guards. They will wake me up in time._

With that last thought, I fell into a sleep, but not a peaceful one.


	9. Chapter 9

****I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM THE CHRONICLES OF NARNIA. THEY BELONG TO C.S. LEWIS.****

_**Thank you to AnnCann for being my beta!**_

* * *

"Wake up! Wake up!" came an urgent voice.

My eyes shot open and I looked around in a panic.

"Are you alright?"

I turned to see who the face was that was talking to me. It was Runcas. Chestnut and Runcas were staring at me with concern plastered all over their faces.

"Wha-what happened?" I asked.

Chestnut and Runcas looked at each other in horror, and then back at me. Was it concern that I was seeing written all over their faces?

"Ann," said Chestnut worriedly. "You had a nightmare."

Then it hit me. I was sweating and my throat hurt; probably from screaming.

"Ann," Runcas flew onto my shoulder and fixed his steely gaze on me. "What happened?"

I opened my mouth but nothing came out. I didn't remember.

"I don't..." I stumbled, "I don't...remember..."

Chestnut sighed. The two creatures seemed very troubled and gave each other a sideways glance.

"I think it would be best if we headed back to the castle before it starts to get too dark."

I looked at the sky and the sun was setting.

"You're right." I hurried to get up in order to avoid their curious stares, and picked up the blanket and picnic basket.

"Do you need any help?" asked Chestnut.

"No thanks. I have it under control." I smiled at Chestnut and threw one at Runcas as well. Maybe this would reassure them that I was alright.

Once I had gathered everything in my arms, I walked back to the castle with Chestnut and Runcas at my side. I entered the castle and some servants took the items out of my hands. I sighed.

_What is there to do since everyone is gone?_

It was starting to get dark outside so I didn't feel like walking in the gardens.

"Oh man," I mumbled.

I forgot that this was my first time out of my room. I didn't know where anything was and felt lost. How I wished I had Peter to give me a tour.

"Hey guys," I looked at the two creatures by my side. "You wouldn't happen to know your way around the castle, do you?"

Runcas and Chestnut looked at me curiously and cocked their heads to the side.

_I take that as a no?_

"But of course we do," said Runcas happy to oblige me. "Where would you like to go?"

I let out a sigh of relief.

_Hmmm, where do I want to go?_

"How about," I pondered, "the library."

And so my wish was granted, to the library we went...

"Holy hell! How many books can one library have?"

I looked around in amazement.

_I don't even know where to begin._

I walked up to a bookshelf and began to run my fingers over the covers.

_This one looks interesting._

It was a red book and when you opened it, the pages were a gold color with a neat black cursive writing.

"The Tale of the Red-Winged Gryphon," I read out loud.

I took the book and found a comfy seat to sit in. Chestnut laid by my feet while Runcas perched himself on another chair across from me and began to clean his feathers. I opened the book to the first page and soon I was lost in the tale.

"There you are!"

I looked up from my book to see Susan coming at me red in the face and out of breath.

"Yeppers, here I am!" I said cheerfully.

Susan glared at me with her arms crossed.

_I haven't even been out of my room for twenty-four hours and already I'm in trouble._

"What?" I asked innocently.

To be honest I was innocent. I think...

"I have been looking everywhere for you. I was getting worried when you weren't in your room and no one seemed to have known where you were," Susan stated in a firm voice. With her arms crossed, she glared at me and tapped her foot impatiently.

I rolled my eyes, closed my book and got up from my chair. I forgot that Chestnut was there until-

"Ow!" Chestnut yelped, grabbing his tail in his paws.

"Sorry," I said to Chestnut, wanting to pat him on the head. He eluded my touch, and winced.

With a shrug of my shoulders, I turned my attention back to Susan.

"Su," I said trying to sound as apologetic as possible. "I'm sorry I caused such a panic. Next time I will make sure to send smoke signals. Don't get your knickers in a knot. I'm fine."

Susan uncrossed her arms and sat down and it appeared like her royal knickers were still in a knot.

"I know you're fine, now," she said tiredly. She tried to sound reasonable, but her face was flushed. "It's just that with these new creatures wondering around, I don't want to take any chances. I don't mean to worry so much, but I can't help it. After all, I do have three other siblings." She chuckled slightly at the last sentence and I couldn't help but smile. The tension vanished.

I sat down next to Susan and placed my hand on her shoulder confidingly.

"Su," I said sincerely. "I'm sorry. I must have forgotten about what's happening. I promise that should I go anywhere, I will let someone know where I am at all times."

Susan smiled gratefully, at me and then pulled me into a hug.

"I know I haven't known you that long, but you are a dear friend to me and to everyone else, for that matter. I just don't want to lose you."

I smiled into her hair and gave a reluctant sniff. Why were my eyes misting over?

"Su," I pulled out from our hug. "You and your siblings have become very dear to me. Trust me; you can't get rid of me that easily. I plan to stay and so you are stuck with me." I crossed my arms and gave a wide grin.

Susan smiled at me and I felt like she was my older sister. With a gentle tug, she pulled me from the chair.

"Come on," she said, as she wrapped her arm around my shoulder. "Dinner is ready."


	10. Chapter 10

****I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM THE CHRONICLES OF NARNIA. THEY BELONG TO C.S. LEWIS.****

_**Thank you, AnnCann, for being my beta and helping me with my story. I couldn't do it without you.**_

* * *

Peter and Edmund had been gone for three days. We received a letter (one letter addressed to me, Susan and Lucy), saying that they were okay, but they had yet to figure out just what was going on. They also said that if they couldn't get any information by the next day, that they should be home by the end of the week. The end of the week! That seemed like forever. I had to do something to distract myself. I couldn't push the feeling of loneliness away, or was it that I was missing a certain someone? It was the beginning of May and things were starting to bloom. Brushing my emotions away, I walked in the gardens when I saw a bush full of gardenias.

_How lovely. I have to pick some for my room._

I didn't have any sheers and I wasn't wearing gardening clothes, so I decided that I was going to pick one and place it in my hair. I picked a flower and brought it to my nose. Just as I was about to smell it, I threw the flower on the ground and let out a yelp. Now don't get me wrong, I'm not scared of spiders but I do have a problem when they are close to my personal space.

_To kill or not to kill, that is the question?_

Since being in Narnia I had learned that you have to be careful about which animals are talking and which are not. I was told that certain things like bugs, snakes and spiders couldn't talk so there would be no harm done. I picked my foot up and was about to step on the spider when I realized that it was a black widow. Okay, so I know that you are thinking _kill it_! But for some reason I couldn't. I had never seen one in real life and they were beautiful creatures (even though they were deadly). I was weighing my choices trying to figure out what to do, when the weirdest thing happened. It began to move one of its legs, like it was waving or something. The thought to suddenly smash the spider with my shoe was an option; the spider was too close for me to feel comfortable. I shook my head with a frown.

_No, that's not possible. It's just moving its leg because it's about to run._

"Hello!" I heard a tiny voice say.

I looked around to see who called me, but couldn't see any one.

"No, down here!" I heard the voice say again. Persistent little creature!

I looked down to see that the spider was staring at me (how I could tell I'm not sure).

"Uhhh," I said confused.

I continued to look at the spider shaking my head in disbelief.

_No it's not possible. I was told that spiders couldn't talk. Then again this is Narnia so any thing is possible. I am so glad I didn't smash him._

"Are you the one talking?" I asked the spider confused.

"Indeed," came the answer.

I hesitantly bent down to talk to the spider.

"May I came closer? I promise I won't hurt you," said the spider.

Yes it may have been a talking spider, but it was still a black widow after all. On the other hand even if I did get bit, it's not like there wasn't any one around that couldn't cure me.

"Uh sure,..." I said placing my hand on the ground.

The spider began to crawl into my hand, and I must say that I was a little freaked out by the fact that I was holding a black widow. I brought my hand closer to my face so that I could talk more easily to the spider. This seemed a risky, and I, a large human being, was at the mercy of a tiny, but deadly spider.

"I'm sorry to have scared you earlier," she said with a sympathetic tone.

"No, that's okay. I didn't mean to pick the flower that you were on," I said forcing a chuckle from my lips. _I am so glad she doesn't know I was thinking of stepping on her..._

"There is nothing to worry about, dear. I won't hurt you," she said in a soft voice.

She must have read my mind.

"I know, it's just weird. I mean, here I am holding a killer. No offense," I said sheepishly.

She chuckled a little before replying.

"None taken, though I must tell you that the Dumb black widows do kill. We talking ones can control our bit."

I was very glad to hear that. "So," I asked, "there are more talking black widows?"

"My dear," said the spider, "not just talking black widows. There are other talking spiders that are a different species."

"Oh!" was all I could say.

"Erm," I managed to choke out, after an awkward silence. "May I ask you something?"

"You may."

"Well, it's just weird that I am holding you and talking to you, when I don't even know your name."

"Oh yes," she said. "My name is Soudrina."

"What a lovely name!" I smiled. "Pleased to meet you Soudrina, and my name is Annala."

"Thank you," said Soudrina, "and nice to meet you as well."

* * *

After the incident in the garden, Soudrina began to stay with me in my room. Chestnut and Runcas were a little hesitant about it, but I was able to reassure them. As for Susan and Lucy, well what they don't know, won't hurt them. I was in bed, when someone slammed my door open.

"Ann! Ann! Wake up!" Someone shouted.

I groaned and threw my feather pillow over my face. Chestnut growled as he yawned and Runcas screeched. They were just as annoyed as I was.

"Come on, wake up!"

"Oof," I groaned as Lucy jumped on my stomach.

"Come on, get up!" Lucy shouted jumping up and down.

"Lu, please get off, you're heavy." I sighed as Lucy slid off of me.

"What's the big deal anyway?" I asked through a yawn.

"Peter and Edmund are back!" Lucy said excitedly.

My eyes widened.

"Lu, why didn't you say something?"

I threw my blanket off of me and slipped on my slippers.

"Well for one, I was trying to get you up," she said with an eye roll.

Lucy grabbed my hand and we ran out the door to greet Peter and Edmund. As we got closer to the end of the hall, Lucy let go of my hand and ran ahead of me. When we rounded the corner I saw Lucy throw herself on Edmund and Peter at the same time.

_For such a young girl, she's strong_.

I stayed back and let the family have their moment.

"Well, look who just got up!" Edmund said sounding amused as he walked over to me.

I looked down and sure enough, I was still in my nightgown. I looked back up to see Edmund staring at me.

"Ed," I said crossing my arms. "You've been gone for a week and that's all you can say to me? No 'I missed you,' or anything?"

Edmund chuckled and soon enough we were wrapped in a hug.

"I missed you," he said in my hair.

"Missed you more, bestie," I said.

Edmund and I were still wrapped in a hug when I heard someone say "Sheesh, I see how much you missed me."

I unhooked myself from Edmund to look at Peter.

"Pete, would you like a welcome home hug?"

Peter pretended to give me puppy dog eyes and extended his lower lip. Was he jealous, or was he just playing?

"Pretty please?" His blue eyes twinkled and he extended his arms to me.

I laughed and threw myself into his arms. He lifted me off the ground in a huge embrace.

"Glad you have you back," I whispered into his ear.

"Glad to be back," he whispered back, holding me close.

We pulled away and just smiled at each other.


	11. Chapter 11

****I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM THE CHRONICLES OF NARNIA. THEY BELONG TO C.S. LEWIS.****

**Thank you AnnCann for beta reading this; you're doing an amazing job!**

* * *

"You think there's any way we can get out of this?"

"Not a chance. When Queen Susan has her mind set on something, there is no changing it."

"Drat. So what do you propose we do? We can't hide in my closet all day."

"Let's make a run for it."

"To where?"

"Um, I don't know."

"Yeah that's a great plan, Chestnut."

"Well it's better than your plan."

"I don't have a plan."

"I know."

"Oh shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"Both of you, shut up!"

"Sorry, Runcas."

"Yeah sorry."

I opened my closet door to take a quick peek.

"All's clear. Come on!" I said warily**,** as I ushered Runcas and Chestnut, out of my closet.

"Where are we going?" asked Runcas.

"I'm not really sure. I'm making this up as I go," I said timidly.

"We aren't going anywhere," replied Chestnut smartly.

"If you don't shut-up, I'm not giving you any more catnip," I snapped, glaring at the tiger.

"Sorry," he mumbled under his breath.

We began to walk to my door when all of a sudden, I heard footsteps.

"Scatter," I whispered just loud enough for the two creatures to hear me.

Chestnut and Runcas scrambled back into the closet, as I tried to dive behind the couch. Too late.

"There you are! Susan was about to send out a search party for you."

I was staring at two black boots and looked up to see Edmund's amused face.

"Ed, do I have to dance?" I pouted.

"If I have to suffer through it, so do you." He said grinning mischievously.

I scoffed. "Some friend you are!"

Edmund rolled his eyes before offering me his hand. Reluctantly, I sighed, knowing there was no way to dodge dance lessons. And I had tried to so hard to escape... I decided that I would be more clever and sneaky the next time. With an annoyed look, I took Edmund's hand.

"Hold on a sec," I said dashing for the closet. Flinging the closet door open, I looked at the two guilt ridden creatures.

"Come on you two! I'm not letting you get out of this."

Chestnut and Runcas exited my closet looking forlorn. Hanging their heads, they walked dutifully behind me and Edmund to the Grand Hall.

* * *

Waiting in the fancy ballroom were Peter, Lucy, Susan and Mr. Tumnus. Chestnut and Runcas sauntered over to the corner to watch, while Susan and Edmund paired up as a couple. Lucy and Mr. Tumnus were another couple, which left me with Peter. Peter walked towards me and extended his hand. With a moan, I took his hand into mine and placed my left hand on his shoulder.

"Nervous?" He asked.

"Should I be?" I asked winking.

Peter just grinned and his blue eyes bore down into mine.

"Now all you have to do," he explained, "is just follow my lead. When I step back, you follow suit. When I begin to move forward, you fall back."

"All I care about is having mercy on your feet. I bet I will step on them at least one-hundred times." I said embarrassed.

Peter chuckled.

Some fauns that were in the corner began to play some music. Peter began to move backwards, while I stayed in place. Peter raised his eyebrow at me.

"You know," he said, with a smirk begging to reach his lips. "You are supposed to follow."

"Oh right!" I said and I quickly fell into place.

"Back, front, left..." I said to myself.

"Ouch."

"Sorry." I said blushing. I could see Runcas and Chestnut grinning from across the room and I shot them an irritated look.

"It's alright." Peter replied.

Right, front, left, right

"Ouch."

"Sorry." I mumbled. My face was getting hotter and redder by the second.

Before Peter could reply, I heard someone trying to stifle a laugh; it wasn't working since I heard him**.**

"Chestnut," I said sternly, glaring at him.

Pretending to be innocent, the big cat looked at me and immediately dropped his smile. When he heard Peter say,'Ouch,' for the third time, Chestnut couldn't contain himself; he snarled with laughter.

"Peter, why must I learn how to dance?" I moaned. The experience was humiliating for me, and very painful for him.

"Well, the Summer Ball is coming up at the beginning of June," answered Peter.

I drew in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. This was not what I had in mind, now, next week, next year, or ever...

"Something tells me that you have more than just one ball a year."

Peter bit his bottom lip, but didn't say anything.

"I knew it!" I said feeling exasperated. I was certain my cheeks were bright red at this point.

"Don't worry! You are doing just fine. Besides, the song is finished, and we are still dancing."

Feeling a rush of relief, I stopped on the dance floor. Sure enough, the music had ended and everyone was staring at me and Peter. I blushed some more.

"And just for the record," whispered Peter teasingly in my ear. "You only stepped on my toes three times."

I giggled and put my hand on my hot face. Peter was smiling down at me.

"Nala," said Peter quietly. "Can I ask you something?"

_Uh-oh. Does he know about what happened on the beach?_

"Sure." I replied hesitantly.

"Would you?" He began awkwardly. "Well, I mean, I know it's a month away, but that doesn't mean that I can't ask. Of course, if someone else has already-"

"Peter, please just hurry up and ask the question! The anticipation is killing me."

"Right then," said Peter blushing. "Would you Lady Annala, mind, if I escorted you to the Summer Ball?"

Giggling like a school girl, I smiled noting Peter's red face. Paybacks. He was obviously very nervous about my reply.

"Peter," I responded, when I managed to stop giggling. "I would love to go to the ball together. If you don't mind, being unable to walk for the rest of your life..."

With a wide smile, Peter let out a breath. I found myself giggling uncontrollably at the blush spreading across his face.

"Well, that wasn't so hard. Was it? Now it's settled. You and I will go to the dance together, and you will have difficulty walking when I am finished with you. Now, we should probably hurry up and catch up to the rest of the gang, before they think we got lost."

Gazing around the room, I noticed that everyone had left.

"A king getting lost in his own castle? Not possible." I mocked.

Taking full advantage of the moment, Peter got a smirk on his face. He pulled me into a kiss.

_Woah!_

With all of my strength, I pushed Peter off of me and smacked him hard across the face.

"DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN, PETER PEVENSIE!"

I turned on my heel and stormed out of the Grand Hall, leaving a very confused High King.


	12. Chapter 12

****I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM THE CHRONICLES OF NARNIA. THEY BELONG TO C.S. LEWIS.****

_**Thank you to AnnCann for beta reading this chapter.**_

* * *

I stormed into my room.

"How dare he? What the hell was he thinking? Does he think I'm easy? Well let me tell you what-"

"Tell me what?"

I turned to see that Edmund was standing in my doorway.

"What do you want?" I snapped at him.

"Sorry," Edmund said, "I was just coming to check in on you. I heard you yell at Peter. In fact, I think all of Narnia heard you."

Edmund snickered at his own joke, but I wasn't in the mood.

"I'm. Fine. Now if you have nothing of importance to say, get the fuck out of my room!"

Edmund arched his eyebrows at me.

"Firstly I'm not in your room. I'm simply leaning on the door frame," he pointed out.

_Smart-ass._

"And secondly, I understand that you are upset, but try to refrain from such language."

I snorted.

"Whatever," I huffed.

I slumped onto my couch and placed my chin in my hand. Out of nowhere Chestnut jumped on my lap and Runcas flew onto the top of the couch.

"Get off of me, you flea bag!"

I shouted at the tiger as I pushed him off of me.

"Ouch," yelped Chestnut, as he hit the floor. "What was that for? I was just trying to comfort you. And I have never had one single flea on me."

I softened my face and smiled weakly at him.

"Sorry Nut," I said patting my lap for him to jump back up, which he did. "I'm just a little upset is all."

"You want to talk about it?" asked Edmund, walking closer to me.

I had forgotten that he was still there.

"It's nothing," I simply stated.

Edmund plopped himself in a chair in front of me.

"Didn't sound that way to me."

I sighed. Edmund was someone I could always talk to no matter what. I just wasn't sure if it was appropriate for me to talk to him about his brother.

"Your brother is an ass," I said nonchalantly.

Edmund began to laugh.

"Well I know that. But something tells me it wasn't the fact that he is simply just being an ass that made you slap him."

I gulped. How did he know I slapped Peter?

"How did you-"

"I was walking back to the Grand Hall to inform you both that the council wanted to have a meeting. That's when I heard you slap him and then yell at him, before you stormed away."

"The council wanted to have a meeting?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yes, but I told them that something came up and that you two were unavailable. The meeting has been postponed for tomorrow morning after breakfast. So why did you slap my brother?"

Edmund didn't seem at all mad that I had hit his brother, who was also the high king. If anything, Edmund seemed amused.

I sighed trying to blow some hair out of my face.

"Peter kissed me," I mumbled.

Edmund didn't seem to hear me but Chestnut and Runcas did. They looked at me happily but my eyes shot daggers at them. They quickly returned to whatever it was that they were doing.

"I'm sorry," stated Edmund, "I didn't hear you. Would you like to run that by me again?"

"I said," with my voice rising, "that Peter kissed me.

Edmund placed a hand over his mouth stifling a laugh. I narrowed my eyes at him and crossed my arms.

"It's not funny, Edmund Pevensie."

"Oh, I think it is," he said grinning. "Most girls would go weak in the knees, if Peter ever kissed them. To say that you slapped him, well that's quite amusing"

Before Edmund knew what was coming, one of my pillows from the couch hit him square in the face.

"So Ann, pray tell why it is that you slapped my brother?"

I bit my bottom lip and began to pet Chestnut's head for comfort. He began purring which calmed me down more.

"Ever since Kenny, I have been a little hesitant about men coming on to me."

I saw Edmund carry on expression on his face that I wasn't able to read. Fear?

"Ed?" I asked.

"Is this Kenny guy the same one that you have nightmares about?" he asked timidly.

"What, what do you mean?"

Edmund got up and sat by me. He took my hands into his and looked me in the eyes.

"What I mean is that this isn't the first time that I have heard that name. The first three weeks that you were here you would shout things like 'Kenny stop' or 'please Kenny I beg you don't'. Everyone was worried sick, but Peter more than anyone. He knew that there was something sinister about this Kenny guy, and that you feared him."

I was no longer looking at Edmund. I was staring at the floor with tears threatening to spill from my eyes. I couldn't say anything. If there was one thing I didn't want to happen, it was for the siblings to know of my past, especially Kenny.

"Ann," asked Edmund quietly, "are you alright?"

I didn't say anything; I didn't look at him. I blinked back the tears, but a small whimper escaped my lips. Edmund placed his hand under my chin and turned my face so that I was looking at him. I had my eyes closed so that he didn't know there were tears in them.

"Ann, please look at me.

_No._

"Ann."

_No._

"Please?"

Edmund was my best friend and I knew that he cared, but at this point it didn't matter.

"No," I whispered.

"Please?"

I pursed my lips together and tightened my eyes, before I opened them. I looked at Edmund who then pulled me into a hug. I couldn't hold it in. I began to cry into his chest and balled up some of his tunic in my fists. Edmund rubbed circles on my back and spoke gently in my ears. After a few final hiccups, I looked at Edmund and smiled.

"You're the best, you know that?"

"Hey, what are best friends for?"

We smiled at each other for a few seconds, before I rested my head on his chest. Okay, so maybe we didn't talk exactly about what was going on. But I knew and trusted that Edmund wasn't going to pry or press me to talk. And I wasn't ready to talk anytime soon.


	13. Chapter 13

****I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM THE CHRONICLES OF NARNIA. THEY BELONG TO C.S. LEWIS.****

_**I must thank AnnCann for all her dedicated work when it comes to beta reading my story.**_

* * *

I woke up the next morning and remembered that the council wanted to have a meeting after breakfast. I sighed and climbed out of bed, stepping into the bathroom to take a quick bath. When I was done with my bath, I threw on my tights and a tunic. The first few days of wearing a dress was tolerable, but after a while dresses made me feel stuffy. I started to wear tunics and leggings that I had stolen from the boys. I told them that I was simply borrowing them for a long period of time. This didn't work and I had to give them back. However, I didn't give up. After begging the tailors, they allowed me to sew up my own clothes. I made: shorts, shirts, pants, pajamas, and you name it.

"I'm surprised that Queen Susan hasn't killed you for not wearing dresses," yawned Runcas, waking up.

To be honest, I was surprised too. But Susan knew that I wasn't going to wear a dress and that pulling rank wouldn't work with me. Being queen wouldn't move me to wear a stuffy old dress. Finally, she gave up, but she still dropped hints that a lady should always dress nicely. I looked at myself in the mirror and thought to myself _I think I look quite nice._

"Come on you two, let's go get something to eat!" I said to Chestnut and Runcas, as I walked out the door.

I walked into the dining room and noted that everyone was there; except Peter. Which was fine, I don't think that I was ready to talk to him, or face him, just yet. I sat down and smiled at everyone.

"Good morning," I said cheerfully to everyone.

"Good morning," came the reply from both Susan and Lucy.

"Are you feeling better?" Edmund asking with a worried gaze as he leaned over to me.

He looked just as concerned last night.

"A little, thank you," I mustered a smile.

He smiled in return, relaxing a little, and went back to eating his toast.

"Where's Peter?" Susan asked "I haven't seen him since our dance lesson."

Susan looked at me when she mentioned the awful words that brought my fork to a screeching halt. That was where Peter and I had been were together last, and had our little tiff.

_Uhhhh…._

I took a sip of juice trying to avoid answering, but I knew I couldn't drink that juice forever.

"You just missed him," Edmund spoke up for me. I couldn't have thanked him enough, and he gave me a sympathetic look.

"Is he coming for breakfast?" Lucy asked

"Not sure –" Edmund said, shoving eggs in his mouth to evade answering further.

Susan just sighed, and went back to eating her breakfast. I shot Edmund a look of gratitude, when the sisters weren't looking. Breakfast was quiet, so everyone finished earlier than usual.

"Time for the meeting," Lucy said happily.

I giggled knowing that Lucy hated meetings; she was such a great actress.

**PETER'S POV**

I was reading over some paper work in the meeting room, when the door opened and in walked Susan, Lucy, Edmund and Annala.

"You don't need to be here," I said coldly, to Annala.

I could see the hurt on her face, but I didn't care. I was angry at her for rejecting me and I wanted to get to know her as more than a friend. Her reactions was uncalled for, and there were many girls that would have been far nicer to me. I saw her look to Edmund, but he only shrugged.

"Fine then," she spat, glaring daggers at me. "I'll leave."

She turned on her heel, and slammed the door shut behind her. My siblings just stared at me in shock.

"Let's get started," I said ignoring her anger, and I looked back at the papers in front of me.

(xXx)

Alone and miserable, I sat in the sand on the beach, watching the water splash over the rocks; I enjoyed coming to the beach to calm down and relax. It was place to escape, a refuge. I wasn't sure how long I was out there, when I felt fur rubbing against my arm.

"You okay?" asked Chestnut, sitting beside me.

Runcas flew over and perched himself on my outstretched leg. I began to stroke his soft feathers.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I responded as sweetly as I could.

After all, it wasn't their fault that Peter and I weren't talking.

"Would you like for me and Chestnut to tie Peter, up for you and throw him in the dungeons?" Runcas asked.

I laughed and planted a kiss on top of both of their heads. I loved how much they cared for me.

"Sounds like high treason," I said with a feigned chuckle. "But, no thanks..." I gazed at the sea, wondering where my relationship with Peter was heading... "This is something that Peter and I need to work out for ourselves..."


	14. Chapter 14

****I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM THE CHRONICLES OF NARNIA. THEY BELONG TO C.S. LEWIS.****

**_Thank you to AnnCann for beta reading this chapter_.**

* * *

The ball was two weeks away and Peter and I had yet to make up. Lucy and I were sitting in her room, when all of a sudden the door burst open and a very angry Susan, walked in and slammed the door.

"That man, how can he even-ugh!" Susan yelled.

She was pacing back and forth, while Lucy and I just stared at each other.

"I can't believe…" Susan started, mumbling to herself.

Even though the ball wasn't for two weeks, we still had company arriving early which caused Susan to go into full panic mode. I got up from Lu's bed and walked over to Susan with caution.

"Su, is everything alright?"

Susan stopped dead in her tracks and just glared at me. I admit, I was a little nervous so I sat back down.

"Is everything alright!" she repeated. "You tell me! This man waltzes into my castle and has the audacity to tell me that I am too high maintenance."

Lucy stifled a laugh by covering her mouth with her hand. Susan shot a death glare to her sister and Lucy quickly dropped her gaze.

"Sorry," Lu mumbled.

"Susan," I asked, "don't you think that maybe, you are being a little too over dramatic about this? I mean, you don't even know this guy do you?" Adamantly, she shook her head. "So then, why let it get to you? Who cares what he thinks!"

I was still sitting on Lucy's bed, but at this point Su had calmed down enough to sit on Lucy's couch.

"I'm not sure," Susan said thinking about it. "Maybe it's because I have never had someone talk to me like that. I am queen! The rude insulting...annoying...man..."

Susan laid down and was staring at the ceiling. I sighed.

"Well, how did you respond to him?" I asked.

Susan shot up and looked at me and Lucy.

"At first, I was dumbfounded. Then, I said that if he ever spoke to me like that again, I would make sure that his stay here was a living hell. Of course, I said it low enough so only he could hear it. What?" Susan was staring at us.

Can you blame her? I mean Lucy and I had our jaws touching the floor.

"Su," I began, with a grin. "Why is it again, they call you the Gentle Queen?"

Lucy chuckled and Susan threw a pillow at her. She ducked just in enough time, but unfortunately for me, a pillow hit me square in the face.

"Oof!" I said.

"Oh," said Susan, "sorry Ann. Actually, not really, you were the one who questioned my title."

I arched my eyebrow and stared at Susan.

"What?" she asked acting innocent.

"You're going to get it now, Su."

I grabbed the pillow she slung at me, and launched it straight at Susan. To my frustration, she was able to dodge the flying pillow in time.

"Drat," I mumbled.

Lucy laughed, grabbed a pillow and hit me in the back of the head.

"Lu," I shouted.

"Sorry," she laughed.

I yanked the pillow out of her hand, and gently hit her in the face. She fell off the bed and I lost it.

"You okay, Lucy?" I managed to ask, between fits of giggles.

"Peachy," she laughed, jumping up.

Susan also seemed to be laughing, and was too distracted to see the pillow I threw at her.

"How dare you hit a queen!" she said pretending to be mad, but it wasn't working since she was still laughing.

Soon all of us were in a full scale pillow fight. We were so wrapped up in what we were doing, we didn't even see Peter and Edmund watching us with smiles on their faces.

"Well," said Peter pretending nothing had happened between us, "what have we here?"

Su, Lu and I stopped what we were doing and exchanged knowing smiles. Mischievously, we looked back at the boys. Ed's smile soon disappeared; he could see what was coming...

"Uh, Peter, I think I hear someone calling us," Edmund said, slapping his brother on the chest.

"I don't hear anyone," Peter said confused.

"No really, Peter, I think I hear someone calling us," Edmund said, trying to drag his brother out of the room.

The girls and I watched with amusement on our faces, slowly creeping up towards the two boys.

Peter caught on to what was happening, and looked at his brother saying "I hear them too, best not to keep them waiting. Later girls."

Peter and Edmund turned to walk out the door, but they weren't fast enough.

"Get them, girls," I shouted.

Lucy, Susan and I chased after the boys. I tackled Peter and Lucy and Susan got Edmund. There was a pillow fight in the hallway of the Royal Wing. It took me a while to register the position that Peter and I were in, but when I did, I fled off of him as if he was on fire. He was lying on his back and my knees were wrapped around his waist keeping him pinned down. Once I was standing back up, I just shook the invisible dust off of my dress and didn't bother to help Peter up. It was terribly awkward. Peter regained his feet and he too dusted to invisible dirt off of him. Neither of us looked at each other, as we watched Edmund, Lucy and Susan having fun. Susan shot one look at us and cleared her throat.

**PETER'S POV**

"Lu, Ed, please be kind enough to help me to clean a little," I heard Susan say, to Lucy and Edmund.

"Why? I mean the castle is as clean as a whistle," retorted Edmund.

"Now," Susan said grabbing Lucy and Edmund by the arm. She dragged them down the hallway, leaving me and Annala alone.

"Well then," I said awkwardly, "I guess, I should... um... go..."

I started to walk away, but Annala grabbed my arm.

"Wait," she whispered.

I turned around to look at her, but I didn't smile. I was still angry with her for hitting me. Well not the fact that she hit me, but because I don't know where I had made an error.

"Can we talk?" she asked me, in a whisper.

I straightened my posture and looked her dead in the eyes.

"I don't think that there is anything to talk about," I spat.

I saw pain wash across her face. I was hurting her more and more but for whatever reason I just didn't care.

"Peter please?" she asked softly.

I didn't say anything. She let out a breath before talking.

"I know that you are mad at me-"

I snorted.

"But there is something, that I need to tell you."

She looked at my face and I could see the anguish in her eyes, but I still felt angry.

"Peter I like you, a lot, and that scares the shit out of me."

What! I was in a state of shock. The anger vanished from my face, and I looked at her with concern and love.

"Then why did you slap me?" I asked confused.

"I can't explain; at least not now. Peter, please understand that when the time is right, I will explain everything to you. But for now, can we please go back to being friends?"

I wasn't sure how long she had been holding my hand, but I wasn't eager to let go. I took her other hand and held it gently in mine. Our fingers were intertwined, and we just looked at each other.

"Nala, though I wish I could know what is going on now, I will wait until you are ready to tell me. As far as being friends again, I don't think I want that."

Her face dropped and her eyes became red. I could tell she was about to cry, because she looked at her shoes. I tilted her head up so I look at her beautiful face and piercing emerald eyes.

"I want to be more than friends. That is, if it's acceptable to you?"

She sucked in air, before launching herself into my arms.

"I would love that, very much."

She placed her hand around my neck and pulled my face closer to hers. I understood what was happening, because I closed the gap that was between us. This time, we shared the perfect kiss. We pulled apart and she laid her head against my chest. I started to laugh.

"What?" she asked me quizzically, looking into my eyes.

"Oh nothing. Thank you for not slapping me, again." I chuckled.

She sighed, and continued to look me in the eyes.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to slap you. It's just that you kissed me so suddenly, and I was frightened, a bit." She bit her bottom lip.

I cupped her face in my hands and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I never meant to hurt you. I would never want to hurt you. I can't even explain my actions but I am sorry," I said softly, with my lips still pressed against her forehead.

"Well, we sure are a sorry couple," she joked.

I chuckled and she couldn't help, but to giggle with me.

"I think that I am starting to fall in love with you Peter Pevensie," she said kissing me.

"The feeling is mutual," I replied.

Now I know what you are thinking. "You haven't known each other that long, you can't be in love." I have known Annala, for a little over two months (the first few days I watched over her every night) and in that time I began to fall for her. She started to become more than my best friend. We would talk about anything and everything. We were always laughing and having fun. I protected her from any harm the best that I could, and I always made sure that she was safe. I would blush from a simple touch she would give me, and she always knew how to make me feel relaxed after a long day. Annala was a gift from the stars.

(xXx)

Now I know what you are thinking. "You haven't known each other that long, you can't be in love." I have known Peter for a little over a month (a little over two for Peter) and in that time he started to become more than my best friend. He was caring and tender with me and never pressed me to talk about something, I didn't want to talk about. Each time that we did talk or when we spent time together, I fell deeper for him and there were times that I felt myself blushing anytime that I thought of him. Okay, so the kiss did throw me off and though my heart was doing back-flips, my mind chose that moment to show my past. My stomach didn't feel good about it, but my heart was just as happy as it could be. I remember someone telling me to 'follow my heart' and that's what I was doing. So there was Peter and I, kissing in the Royal Wing not caring who was watching us, but we both felt eyes burning into our skin. When I pulled away, I looked over Peter's shoulder to see Chestnut, Runcas, Lucy, Edmund and Susan all staring at us happily. I pointed with my eyes to Peter to look behind him. He turned around only to have Lucy smash into him.

"It's about time!" she yelled happily.

"We thought you two would never make up," Edmund said, as he pulled me into a hug.

Once everyone was done with their 'about time,' and 'I'm so happy for you two,' session, we all left the hallway to get some dinner. Peter and I walked behind the group hand in hand smiling at each other...


	15. Chapter 15

****I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM THE CHRONICLES OF NARNIA. THEY BELONG TO C.S. LEWIS.****

_**Thanks to AnnCann for beta reading this chapter.**_

* * *

The ball was a week away, and Peter and I have been courting for a week. When the castle found out that their High King was courting, everyone was excited. The fact that they all liked me, only added the icing on the cake. So there was Peter and I, walking on the beach hand in hand.

"Here is all you need to know about men and women. Men are stupid and women are crazy. And the reason that women are crazy is cause men are stupid," I said to Peter swinging our hands back and forth dramatically.

"I would agree with you, but then we would both be wrong," Peter replied with a grin, spinning me so that I was facing him.

I was about to respond when Ghondue ran up to us.

_Great. The last time he was here there was bad news._

"Your Majesty, Lady Annala," he bowed.

"What is it, Ghondue?" Peter asked throwing on his serious expression.

"Lord Binwer is on his way here. The ship is about to pull up to the docks," said the centaur.

Peter sighed and looked at me.

"I know, I know, you're sorry and you'll make it up to me later," I mocked.

I wasn't annoyed; after all, I understood that Peter had duties he had to attend to. What annoyed me, was when he or his siblings would apologize and say they would make it up to me later. It wasn't their fault, so why they were apologizing was beyond me.

"Actually, I wasn't going to say that," Peter pointed out. "I was going to ask if you wanted to come with me. But of course, if you don't want to…" Peter pretended to walk away, but I grabbed his arm.

"I would love to go," I said planting a kiss on his lips.

"Alright then. Ghondue, go and get my horse ready," Peter said turning his attention to the centaur.

"Yes, Your Majesty," he bowed before running off.

"Um Peter, do you think that I should go get dressed real quick?" I asked glancing down at my attire.

I was wearing black shorts with a green shirt that hugged my body and no shoes; after all we were walking in sand.

"Though I have no problem with what you are wearing, you may want to go put on a simple riding dress," Peter said looking guilty.

He knew I hated to wear dresses all the time, but I did wear them when it was deemed appropriate.

"Fine," I huffed. "I'll be right back."

I kissed Peter, before running off to don a riding dress.

(xXx)

"Ready?" Peter asked, when I entered the stable.

"Actually no. I was coming to see if you liked this dress on me. I have a few more to try on in case you don't like this one," I replied sarcastically, twirling my soft orange riding dress around.

Peter rolled his eyes and slid his arms around my waist.

"You look lovely my love," he said sweetly.

"Your Majesty, your horse is ready, when you are," came the voice of the stable boy.

Peter turned to thank the stable boy and then mounted his horse holding out his hand for me. Even though I had learned how to ride a horse since being there, Peter loved it when we rode together; he didn't mind whether it was kingly or not. None of his subjects seemed to mind that we rode together, even when we met with people from other countries. To look more 'sophisticated' I would ride side saddle behind Peter.

We arrived to the docks just as the ship was pulling in. Peter stopped his horse and we watched as everyone started to unload the ship. We saw a jet black stallion walking onto the dock with a man riding him. Peter jumped off of the horse and helped me down. The man came closer, stopped the horse and dismounted.

"High King Peter," said the man bowing. "My name is Lord Binwer."

"Welcome Lord Binwer, to Narnia," Peter said regally, to the man.

"This," Peter said motioning towards me, "is Lady Annala."

"Please to meet you, Lord Binwer," I curtsied.

"The pleasure is mine," Lord Binwer said grabbing my hand a placing a kiss on it.

His eyes never left my face and his lips seemed to linger on my hand a little longer than necessary; I shivered.

_Ew._

"How was your trip?" I asked, yanking my hand back as politely as I could.

"The waters were a little choppy, but other than that it was just fine," he said looking at me.

"Yes... well," Peter said, "let's head back towards Cair Paravel."

Peter mounted his horse and I jumped on behind him. Lord Binwer mounted his horse as well and we rode back to the castle.

"Peter, are you alright?" I whispered to Peter, so Lord Binwer couldn't hear us.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?" he asked.

"You just seem, tense," I responded.

"Yes well, I don't like the way that Lord Binwer was looking at you," Peter said curtly.

"Peter love, he can look at me how ever he wants to as long as he doesn't touch. At the end of the day, I am still yours," I said kissing Peter's neck.

He seemed to relax and squeezed my hands that were wrapped around his waist.

We arrived back at the castle and I offered to show Lord Binwer to his room. Though he gave me the creeps, I wanted to be nice. We were about to arrive to his room when Lord Binwer turned to me.

"Is everything alright with King Peter?" he asked.

"Everything is fine," I said continuing to walk.

"Oh, he just seemed a little tense," he said blocking my path.

"Yes well, he is a king after all," I said trying to push past him.

"Are you two an item?" he asked bluntly.

"Yes," was all I said.

"He's a very lucky man," Lord Binwer winked.

_Ew._

"Indeed. Here's your room," I said trying to get away as quickly as I could.

"No goodbye kiss on the cheek?" he asked before entering his room.

"No," I said.

"But it is a custom where I come from," he tapped his cheek.

"You are in Narnia, not back at home. We don't do that here," I said turning on my heel.

He grabbed my arm and looked me in the eyes.

"Don't walk away from me," he growled.

_Who does he think he is?_

"I suggest you let go of my arm," I growled back.

"Or what?" he said leaning closer to my face.

"Let her go, or deal with me," I heard Chestnut growl.

I looked to my left to see that Chestnut and Runcas had arrived and they were peeved. Nut flashed his teeth at Lord Binwer who swiftly dropped my arm.

"Don't you dare lay another finger on the High King's lady, or any other woman, for that matter," said Runcas flying over and landing on my shoulder.

"We were just talking," Lord Binwer said calmly.

"Talking does not require holding on to her forcefully," Chestnut growled by my side.

Before Lord Binwer could say anything, I spoke up.

"Come on you two, let's go," I said and I walked away.

Runcas and Chestnut stayed behind and glared at Lord Binwer, before following me. I felt Lord Binwer's eyes staring through me as I walked away.

_Ew._


	16. Chapter 16

****I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM THE CHRONICLES OF NARNIA. THEY BELONG TO C.S. LEWIS.****

* * *

**PETER'S POV**

I was pacing back and forth in my room debating whether or not to talk to Annala. I don't like this Lord Binwer guy and I didn't want her any where near him. I was still pacing back and forth when there was a knock on my door.

"Come in," I said absentmindedly as I continued to pace the floor.

"Hello love," I heard the sweet voice of Annala say.

"Nala love, I was just coming to see you."

I walked over to her and wrapped her in a warm embrace.

"Yes that's why you were pacing back and forth," she said raising her eyebrows.

"You caught me," I said kissing her.

"What's wrong?" she asked me worriedly.

"Nothing," I said unraveling myself from her.

"Nothing," she repeated "is that why you are running your fingers through your hair?"

Sure enough my fingers had found their way to my hair.

"Erm, yes well," I said taking a seat.

Annala came and sat by me.

"Nala, I don't like this Lord Binwer guy. I don't trust him around you. That's why I feel it's best that you stay away from him until he leaves," I glanced at Annala.

She didn't look angry which was good; in fact she looked relieved.

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about," she said.

**ANNALA'S POV**

Of course I wasn't going to tell him what happened when I showed Lord Binwer his room; Peter would more than likely murder the man. I was simple going to tell him that even though neither of us enjoyed his company (which is sad since he hasn't even been here a day) that I was still going to at least speak to the man.

"He's a horrid man. Why would you want to speak to him?" Peter asked me bewildered.

"I wouldn't want Narnia to think that the High King's lady was too good to talk to someone," I pointed out.

Peter didn't say anything; he knew I was right. Peter thought for a moment before nodding his head in agreement.

"Alright I understand, but that still doesn't mean that I like it," Peter declared.

I placed my hand on his cheek and laughed.

"Peter dear, I don't like it either."

xXx

After Peter and I talked, I decided to go down to the stables. Usually I would either go to the beach or the gardens but with all the guests bobbing around, I knew that the one place I could find peace was with the horses.

"Good afternoon, Aitch," I said to my horse, erm zebra.

He was a handsome zebra that was given to me when I first learned to ride. I remember when everyone was in shock when Aitch claimed he wanted to be my riding horse, erm I mean zebra. No one has EVER ridden a zebra before so apparently I was very lucky.

"Good afternoon, Lady Annala. How are you?" he asked looking up from his warm oats.

I stroked his velvet nose. "Quite well thanks. How about yourself?"

"Very well thanks for asking. What are you doing this fine afternoon?" he asked twitching his ears.

He knew I wanted to ride and he was ready.

"Nothing really. I decided to have a quick ride, you in?"

"Of course," he neighed.

I laughed and patted him on his nose.

"Well well well, look who we have here."

I turned to see none other than Lord Binwer.

"Lord Binwer good afternoon," I spoke dippping into a cursty.

"My lady there is no need to curtsy in my presence, you may rise," he smirked.

"What brings you out here?" I questioned as I contiuned to stroke Aitch's nose.

Lord Binwer chuckled slightly as he walked closer to me. "I could ask the same about you."

"Aitch and I are going to go for a quick ride," I said opening the stable door to let Aitch out.

"That sounds like a grand idea, I shall join you," he said picking the horse in the stable next to mine.

_Damn._

"No that's quite alright. I mean after all you must be tired from your journey," I said hoping he would get the hint that I didn't want him to come.

He didn't.

"I got plenty of sleep on the ship. Not to mention that I have never been to Narnia before so I would love to see its wonders. Though I already have one standing in front of me," he winked.

_Ew._

"Lord Binwer," I said mounting Aitch "are you flirting with me?"

He looked at me with greedy eyes.

"I would never dare flirt with the High King's lady," he smiled broadly.

"That's very smart of you," I replied cheekily.

I kicked Aitch and we were out of the stables.

"Please tell me you plan to give that man a good smack across the face?" Aitch asked me.

I chuckled and patted him on the head.

"Aitch, a proper lady would never dare hit a man," I shot back sarcastically.

_Except for that time you hit Peter._

I bit my bottom lip suddenly guilty for what I had said to Aitch. Taking a few minutes to sulk in my guiltiness, I didn't even hear another horse coming up behind us.

"Speak of the savage," Aitch whined.

I snapped back into reality.

"Looks like I caught up to you," Lord Binwer grinned as he rode by my side.

_This man is never going to go away._

I continued to trot with Aitch and didn't even bother to look at Lord Binwer when I replied.

"I guess I wasn't riding fast enough."

Lord Binwer cackled.

"Quite a tongue the young lady has."

We continued to ride in an awkward silence and out of the corner of my eye I could see Lord Binwer starting at me every now and then.

_Ew._

"Lady Annala," Lord Binwer said breaking the silence "where are we going?"

"I don't know about _we_ but _I_ am going to continue to ride. You may head back to Cair Paravel if you wish," I said looking him clear in the face.

"I would never leave a lady alone in these dangerous woods," he scoffed.

_Damn._

I didn't say anything. No matter what I say it just wasn't going to work. So I put up riding with him in another awkward silence.

"My lady I don't mean to be rude but I would very much like to go back," Aitch said.

"'Tis no problem at all," I responded trying to hide the smile on my face.

I knew that Aitch didn't want to go back, he could ride for ages. However, I did know that he knew I didn't want to be around Lord Binwer.

"Lord Binwer I do apologize but Aitch seems to be a little under the weather. I am going to head back to the stables, enjoy your ride," I said quickly galloping away.

"Aitch you're a genius," I said kissing the zebra on the nose when we arrived back to the stables.

"It was nothing," he said.

If I didn't know better I would think that he was blushing; wait, can zebra's blush? Oh well.

I was back in my room and had managed to avoid Lord Binwer since our ride. I took a bath to get rid of the stable smell and curled up on my couch to read. I was a few chapters in when someone knocked. I closed my book and got up to answer.

"Lord Binwer, what are you doing in the Royal's Wing?" I asked shocked.

Welcoming himself into my room, he brushed past me and turned on his heel so we were face to face.

"I told the guards that I had a message to send to you."

_The guards bought that? I'm going to have to talk to Peter about that one._

Impatiently, I leaned against the doorframe. "What is the message?"

"Lady Annala, I think that I am falling in love with you."

* * *

I'm so sorry that it has taken me a while to update! I am trying to find a beta reader and since I am having no luck finding any, I am going back over my story. Please be patient with me, it's worth it in the end :)


	17. Chapter 17

****I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM THE CHRONICLES OF NARNIA. THEY BELONG TO C.S. LEWIS.****

I had to use all of my will power to not let my jaw drop. However, my stomach started to feel a little nausea. I was in pure shock and wasn't able to find my voice. I took a deep breath trying to relax myself.

"Wh-"

I didn't even have time to answer when all of a sudden his lips crashed against mine.

"How dare you!" I heard Edmund shout.

Lord Binwer pushed himself off of me and wiped his mouth.

Pretending to be appalled, Lord Binwer shock his head at me. "Lady Annala you are courting the High King!"

Once again, I had to force my jaw to stay shut. My eyes got wide and I desperately looked at Edmund.

"Ed, please don't tell me you are going to believe that," I pleaded pointing at Lord Binwer.

"I wouldn't dare. I was coming up the stairs in enough time to seem him assault you," Edmund said stepping in front of me.

"King Edmund I would never assault Lady Annala," Lord Binwer declared.

"Don't play games with me," Edmund growled. "Let's get one thing straight. Lady Annala is courting my brother so don't you even dare intervene. Even is she wasn't with King Peter don't you ever treat a woman like that here in my kingdom. Understood?"

Lord Binwer simply looked from me to back to Edmund and bowed.

"I apologize."

"You may stay for the Summer Ball for sending you away would cause suspicion. But I better not see you around Lady Annala again, am I clear?" Edmund continued to stare Lord Binwer down.

"Yes Your Majesty," Lord Binwer said bowing again.

I could see the defeat sweep across his face yet I knew that he wasn't going to give up.

"You are to stay in your room the rest of the evening. I will inform everyone you are sick," Edmund said signaling that the conversation was over. Once Lord Binwer was out of sight I hugged Edmund tightly.

"Ed you're the best!"

"I know," he joked. "Ann, you need to tell Peter."

I pulled away and stared at Edmund. "No way," I said raising my hands in the air. "Let's just put this whole thing behind us."

"Ann-"

"No!" I shouted cutting Edmund off.

I could see the shock flow over Edmund's face; I had never shouted at him like that before.

"I mean please don't tell Peter. At least not now," I said more gently.

Edmund's shock wore over and he pulled me in for another hug.

"Keeping secrets from Peter is a ticket to hell," Edmund joked.

"Yeah well if I'm going to hell then you're riding shotgun," I joked back.

xXx

I was about to crawl into bed when I was pinned to the floor.

"Can't…breathe."

"Oh sorry," Chestnut said getting off of me.

"Nut," I said standing up. "What was that for?"

"I feel like I haven't seen you since this morning," he said jumping up on me and giving me a mighty tiger kiss.

"That's because you _haven't_ seen me since this morning," I countered.

Chestnut jumped off of me and crawled into bed yawing.

"Oh well then never mind."

I rolled my eyes and climbed in beside him.

"Nut," I said. "You do know that it's ok for you and Runcas to leave my side. You don't always have to stick by."

"But if we don't" he yawned "then who's going to look after you?"

I laughed to myself.

"You two are insane you know that." It was more of a statement then a question.

"Insane?" Runcas repeated. "Eh…we prefer to go by mentally hilarious."

I laughed and soon Runcas and Chestnut joined me as well.

"Who is it?" I asked responding to the knock at my door.

"Me," came Peter's reply.

"Come in," I said.

Peter opened the door and was soon by my side.

"I came to bid you a good night," Peter said kissing me on the forehead.

"Just a good night? No 'sweet dreams'?" I pretended to pout.

I could tell that Peter had to refrain from rolling his eyes.

"You two are so cheesy," I heard Chestnut mumble.

I glared at him and smacked him gently on the forehead.

"What did you hit me for?" he asked.

"I didn't hit you, I simply high fived your forehead," I stated.

Chestnut stuck his tongue out at me before curling up into a ball.

"You guys are crazy," Peter said.

"So we're crazy but that's how we roll," I said sticking my nose in the air.

Peter smiled and pulled me in for another kiss.

"Good night and sweet dreams," he said.

"Same to you," I said before he closed my door.

xXx

The ball was tomorrow and I had no more encounters with Lord Binwer. Since the day he first arrived I started to take at least two baths a day; just thinking about him made my skin crawl. I was walking around the castle helping everyone get ready for tomorrow. Being the fact that I am the High King's lady, no one allowed me to help. I didn't give up though. These people, well creatures, have been so nice to me the least I can do is help them.

_I know, the kitchen!_

I walked into the kitchen to see it was also a madhouse. There was flour everywhere and cooks running about. No matter how crazy though, the smell was really the only thing I noticed. I closed my eyes and took in the fragrance of pies, meats and fruits. I still had my eyes shut and didn't notice that there was someone by my side.

"Lady Annala," I heard Mrs. Beaver's voice. "What can I do for you?"

I opened my eyes and looked down to the beaver smiling.

"Well I am determined to help around here but no one will let me. May I please help you in the kitchens?" I begged.

Mrs. Beaver thought about it for a moment before answering.

"I heard about the fight you put up with the tailors," she chuckled. "You may help. Let me go and get you an apron and then you can start making cookies," she said.

"Thank you so much," I squealed.

Mrs. Beaver returned with an apron for me to wear and I started on the cookies. Mrs. Beaver was allowing me to make my favorite, white macadamia nut, so needless to say that when no one was looking I would eat a little bit of the cookie dough. At least, when I thought no one was looking.

"Ahem," I heard someone clear their throat.

_Please don't be Lord Binwer._

I turned my head to the left.

"Peter, what brings you to the kitchens?" I asked innocently.

"I could ask the same for you. I thought you were supposed to be helping, not eating everything before it's made," he joked.

"May I help you with something?" I asked going back to my cookies.

"No I was just seeing what you were up to," he said coming up behind me.

He snaked his arms around my waist and bit gently on my shoulder.

"Peter," I moaned. "Not in the kitchens."

"No one is watching," he breathed on my neck.

He was right, everyone was so wrapped up in what they were doing they didn't even notice Peter and I flirting.

"Either way stop. I'm quite busy," I declared.

"Alright then, I guess I'll go. I have to go for a fitting anyway," he said snatching a cookie.

"Peter Pevensie you give that cookie back!" I said waving a rolling pin in his face.

He shoved the whole cookie in his mouth and mumbled "voolate."

I put my hands on my hips and glared at him. When he was done with the cookie, he smiled and gave me a kiss.

"You taste yummy," I giggled.

"Due to your awesome baking," he winked and gave me another kiss.

"You better go, you don't want to be late for your fitting," I told him.

Peter left the kitchens and I went back to baking my cookies.

_Peter Pevensie, you sure are a character._


	18. Chapter 18

****I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM THE CHRONICLES OF NARNIA. THEY BELONG TO C.S. LEWIS.****

**AHHH! Thank you so much to Cutiecutiecool for being my new beta! This is her first chapter and she did a wonderful job!**

* * *

I was sleeping peacefully in my bed with Chestnut curled up by my side and Runcas at the end of the bed when my door slammed open.

"Nala, Susan would kill you if she knew that you were still in bed!"

I groaned as Peter tried unsuccessfully to prod me out of bed, more than likely with a smirk on his face. Agitated, I rolled over and buried my face into Nut's warm fur.

_I'm going to have to start locking my door at night_.

"Oh no you don't! I let you miss breakfast but you aren't getting out of lunch. Besides, you have to start getting ready."

Peter was at my side**,** pulling my arm**,** trying to drag me out of bed. Chestnut jumped up and growled at him. As much as Chestnut and Runcas loved the fact that Peter and I were courting, they'd still been protective of me ever since the happenings with Lord Binwer. Peter dropped my arm and raised his hands in defeat; I couldn't help but laugh.

"Down, Nut," I said to the tiger.

Chestnut stopped growling and went over to sit by Runcas.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes**,** trying to wake up. "Peter, the ball isn't for a few more hours. What do you mean 'have to start getting ready'?"

Peter glanced over at Chestnut and once he knew that he was safe, he walked to my bed and sat down beside me.

Peter gave me a look that seemed to say 'I feel so sorry for you.' "Love, if it's one thing that Su likes to do it's get ready well in advance before a ball."

I yawned and stretched my arms.

"P.U.," said Peter**,** holding his nose. "That is some serious morning breath."

I scoffed and hit him with the closest pillow I could find. Peter just laughed and grabbed my arm again, in an attempt to get me moving. I tugged my arm back, and grabbed _his_ arm pulling him closer to me.

"You come barging into my room and I don't even get a kiss?" I gave him a look that said 'I'm pissed but I still love you'.

Peter bent down so that his lips were against my ear.

"Like I said love, morning breath."

I smacked him on the back of the head and smirked when he pouted and began to rub it.

"That's what you get," I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"Fine, if you won't listen to me then I guess I'm going to have to let Lucy in here," Peter said with a sly smile playing on his lips.

My eyes widened. If it's one thing that no one likes, it's when Queen Lucy wakes you up.

"I'm up!" I said scrambling out of bed ignoring the snickers that were coming from Chestnut, Runcas and Soudrina. No one knew about her yet, she had a way of staying out of people's sight.

"Good. Now get ready. Lunch will be served shortly," Peter said before leaving my room.

**xXx**

I stepped into the dining room to see that the Four Royals**,** along with Mr. Tumnus and some other creatures that I have gotten to know (listing their names would take a while) were there. Lucy saw me enter**,** but before she could greet me I put my finger to my lips**,** telling her to be quiet. She looked to see what I was up to**, **then smiled, and went back to the conversation she was having with Mr. Tumnus. I snuck up behind Peter and placed my hands over his eyes.

"Guess who?" I asked**,** whispering in his ear.

"Lady Casandra?"

My hands left his eyes and went to my hips.

"Who the HELL is Lady Casandra?"

Peter looked at me and winked. I rolled my eyes and flicked him on the nose.

"You're such a jerk," I said under my breath so that only he could hear me.

"Yes, but you love me," he said leaning in for a kiss.

That's one thing I loved about Peter. He wasn't afraid to show his affection for me in front of people. I leaned in too, but pulled away before our lips met. Peter looked at me like he was hurt.

"That's what you get for insulting me this morning," I winked.

"You're such a brat," Peter said placing his finger on my nose.

"Yes, but you love me," I mocked.

"I _am_ trying to eat. You know that**,** right?"

I looked away from Peter**,** to see Edmund pretending to be sick.

"Just wait till you fall in love**,** Ed," I grinned.

"Ew. Why would I do that? Girls have cooties," Edmund said**,** scrunching his nose.

"Dear brother, you're fourteen and you still think that girls have cooties?" Peter asked**,** not even trying to hide the amusement from his voice.

Before Edmund could respond**,** Susan cut in.

"We missed you at breakfast Ann," she said**,** glaring at me.

"Yes well, you have your older brother to thank for that one."

If Susan was going to be mad at me, I wasn't going down alone. Peter frowned at me and shot me a 'thanks a lot' look. My lips curled into a smile. Peter looked so handsome when he frowned like that.

"Well you're here now so that's all that matters**,"**

After lunch come to my room and we will get ready for the ball together," Susan said**,** before placing the goblet to her lips hinting that the conversation was over.


	19. Chapter 19

****I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM THE CHRONICLES OF NARNIA. THEY BELONG TO C.S. LEWIS.****

**Thank you Cutiecutiecool for your help as my beta!**

* * *

"I think this one would look lovely on you," Susan said holding a dress in front of me.

"I really don't care at this point," I huffed "just put me in whatever you think looks best."

"How about this one?" Lucy asked**,** holding up another dress**.** "I think Peter would love to see you in this," she finished with a wink.

"Lu, you know that no matter what she wears Peter will still love her," Susan said**,** with a hint of disgust.

She was referring to my choice of clothing. I just rolled my eyes at her.

"That's Pete for ya," I chuckled.

"I do say that I love this dress and think that it would look fabulous on you Ann," Susan said**,** holding up a different dress.

I lost track of how many she'd shown me. I was going through the closet _myself,_ when one _finally _caught my eye. It was beautiful.

"Su," I said**,** holding up the dress**.** "I want to wear this one."

Susan and Lucy smiled at me.

"It's beautiful and will look even better on you," Lucy smiled.

xXx

After spending five hours to getting ready, the ball was beginning. Susan and Lucy were ready**,** while I was putting some finishing touches on my hair. It was going to be a long night so I wanted to make sure that there was enough hairspray to make the barrel curls stay. Then there was a knock at the door.

"You girls ready?" Edmund asked.

"Just a minute," Susan replied.

"Girls," I heard Peter mumble.

"I have an idea," Lucy chimed "how about Su and I go first and we'll make Peter and Edmund die with anticipation to see you."

"Lu that's a horrid idea," Susan stated "but I love it. What do you say Ann?"

"I'm game," I grinned.

"Alright then, come on Lucy."

Susan and Lucy left the room leaving me with Soudrina.

"You look lovely, dear," she said smiling at me.

"Thank you Soudrina, so do you. Are you going to stay with me tonight or are you going to go outside and join the rest of the spiders?"

"If I may I would like to stay with you. I have never been to a ball inside the castle," she answered.

"Of course you may stay with me. Just lay low," I said smiling at her.

"Nala, are you ready yet?" Peter asked.

I could hear the anxiousness in his voice.

"Coming," I answered sweetly.

I took a deep breath and met the Four Royals in the hall.

After a moment of everyone staring at me, Edmund was the one to break the silence.

"I do say, dear brother that you have quite the looker," he said while patting his brother on the shoulder.

"Thank you Edmund. I do say that you sure do know how to clean up. You look very handsome."

And he was indeed. He was wearing a cream colored tunic with a red lion stamped on the front, cream tights, matching boots and a red cape. His crown was polished and there wasn't a hair out of place. Peter too looked very handsome. He was wearing a black colored tunic with a golden lion stamped on the front, black tights, matching boots and a gold cape. His crown was also polished and nor was there a hair out of place.

"Peter, Ann, you two match," Lucy exclaimed happily.

It was true. My dress was a strapless golden color. The midsection was a corset-like top that made a slight 'V' shape at the bottom. The corset-like top was outlined in small pearls on the top and bottom. From the hips down it flowed reaching the ground. On the left side of my leg was a slit in the dress. I matched Peter's golden lion and cape. Peter had yet to say anything and I was getting nervous that maybe he didn't like the way I looked. I shifted nervously. I was becoming very self-concious. Breaking the silence I asked**:**

"Where are Chestnut and Runcas?"

"Right here," I heard Runcas reply.

I turned to my right to see Chestnut and Runcas exiting Peter's room. They both were wearing bow**-**ties around their necks. I tilted my head in awe.

"You two look very handsome as well."

"Not quite as lovely as you look though," Chestnut replied.

"Well then, best not keep the guests waiting," Susan said.

Susan looped an arm through Edmund's while Lucy looped her arm on the opposite side of Edmund. That left me and Peter (who still didn't say anything!)

"Erm, Peter?" I questioned hesitantly.

He just continued to look at me.

"Are you alright?" I squeaked out.

He seemed to snap back into reality.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well, you haven't said anything to me since I exited Susan's room," I said looking at the floor "I thought that maybe you weren't happy with my dress."

Peter placed his hand under my chin and lifted my head up so that I was looking at him.

"My love I do apologize if I upset you. It's just that I was speechless and still am. You have no idea how lovely you look," he said finishing with a soft kiss on my forehead.

"Come on**,** we need to get the festivities started before everyone _leaves,_" Susan huffed at us.

Peter and I shared a small kiss before taking our place behind Edmund, Lucy and Susan. Chestnut and Runcas left to go and stand with the guests. We walked up to the Grand Hall and by the time we stepped in front of the main doors, I was in full-blown panic mode.

"Nala love, are you alright?" Peter asked**,** concerned.

"I can't do this," I said**,** trying to turn around to walk away.

Didn't work; Peter grabbed me and kept me there.

"Nala, you will do just fine," Peter whispered to me placing my arm back through his.

"What if I fall on my face? What if the people don't like me? What if they don't like the idea that we are courting? What if-" Peter cut me off by placing his hand over my mouth.

"Firstly you won't fall. I will be there with you every step of the way and catch you should anything happen. Secondly I love you and that's all that matter. And thirdly all of Narnia loves you and is glad that we are together. As far as other countries, who cares? All that matters is that I am with you," Peter said smiling.

My nerves seemed to disappear as I stared into Peter's eyes. I smiled and kissed him.

"You're the best you know that?"

"I try," I chuckled.

"Ready?" asked Mr. Tumnus who appeared in a side door.

"Yes," I replied for everyone.


	20. Chapter 20

****I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM THE CHRONICLES OF NARNIA. THEY BELONG TO C.S. LEWIS.****

* * *

"Announcing, King Edmund with Queen Susan and Queen Lucy."

The doors opened and Edmund, Susan and Lucy walked to the dinner table. The door shut leaving me and Peter alone. I started to shake but composed myself when Peter gently kissed me on my temple.

"Announcing High King Peter and Lady Annala."

_This is it._

Peter and I shared a smile before the doors opened. When the doors opened, every worry came to my mind again. I'll fall on my face, people will point and laugh at me, I-

No. Peter promised that he would be there for me every step of the way. I had nothing to worry about. Peter and I began to walk towards the table but I made sure to listen to the people's whispers in the crowd.

"Look how lovely she is."

"High King Peter is a lucky man."

"They are going to have such lovely children."

I snickered at the last statement but I'm sure that my cheeks turned a soft pink. We arrived at the table and I was about to leave Peter's side when he held me tight against his side.

"Just what do you think you are doing?" he asked me curiously.

"Peter I'm not royalty so I'm going to eat with the rest of the guests," I answered him like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Peter chuckled lightly and placed his hand on the small of my back leading me towards the table.

"Did you really think that I would leave you to deal with them all by yourself?"

"Well, I was hoping not…" I mumbled embarrassed.

"Nala, you are to sit beside me on my right."

Peter beamed and I couldn't help but to smile back. His eyes were full of such love that I should've known that he would've wanted to keep me by his side at all costs.

"Is that an order?" I smirked.

"Absolutely," he said kissing me square on the lips; in front of the whole crowd.

I pulled away and once again my cheeks seemed to burn a little. It's not that Narnia hasn't seen us kiss before; it's just that I wasn't exactly sure how the guests would react to PDA. Peter didn't mind (he never did) and led me to the table to sit. I took my seat on the right of Peter and looked out into the crowd. The Narnians all looked so lovely and happy. I never wanted this night to end.

xXx

Dinner was positively wonderful. The food was delicious and everyone was laughing and smiling. Though I wasn't in much conversation with any body, I didn't mind listening to what others were saying. I was a slow eater so needless to say that everyone was still waiting for me to finish. They were polite about it though and continued to chitchat which each other. When I finished eating, the table was cleared and a soft melody began to play. Peter stood up and offered his hand to me.

"My lady, would you care to dance?" Peter asked making his eye brows jump up and down.

I pretended to think a while; I had to swallow a laugh when Peter began to stomp his foot impatiently. I rested my hand into his and smiled.

"I would love to Your Majesty."

Peter helped me from my chair and we made our way for the dance floor to share in the first dance of the evening. We were in the middle of the crowd when a new tune began to play.

"So, are you having fun my lady?" Peter asked twirling me around.

"Of course my king," I replied happily.

I really was. This has been one of the best balls that I had ever been to. Please excuse the fact that I have never been to one before.

"You know, you have quite the fan base if I do say so myself," Peter said with a scowl on his face.

"What are you talking about?" I asked baffled.

"I mean, that all through out dinner Lord Binwer hasn't been able to take his off of you. He looked like he wanted to eat you alive," he said twitching his lips.

I caught the hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Oh please," I said in disgust while scrunching my nose. "I could say the same for you. You can't pretend that you haven't seen all those girls begging for your attention. I'm surprised they haven't flashed you yet."

I tried to make light of the situation but Peter was still a little annoyed with Lord Binwer. The music stopped but we continued to dance. We were soon joined by more Narnians and guests when a new song started again. Peter and I only seemed to see each other though. We looked at each other full of love and happiness and I knew that one day I could see myself with him forever. Peter and I had been dancing for quite some time when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to see Edmund standing behind me with a sly smile playing on his lips.

"Mind if I cut in big brother?" Edmund asked extending his hand out for me to take.

"By all means little brother," Peter said placing a kiss on my hand before handing me over to Edmund.

"So, I thought you didn't like to dance," I asked Edmund once we started dancing.

Edmund was a great dancer though he'd never admit to it. He had a reputation as a "party pooper" and would always joke around with me that he had to maintain said reputation.

"I don't; I just didn't want to get stuck with one of those prim and proper princesses who do nothing but devour me with their eyes," Edmund said casually.

I knew what he meant. Yes princesses were supposed to have manners but Edmund wanted someone who didn't mind getting dirty. He wanted a girl who loved to ride horses, walk on the beach, read and play chess. I remember him saying that if Peter didn't have me then he sure would've. Edmund was a great guy and my best friend, but that's just it. Edmund and I knew that we could never be and would never be anything but the bestest of friends.

"Oh I see. I'm just someone to hold them off from attacking?" I asked pretending to be mad.

Not that the girls would dare attack me. Everyone knew that we were best friends and that nothing would come between us; no girl and not even Peter.

"That and I enjoy your company," Edmund said twirling me.

"How sweet," I mocked and playfully swatted him on the arm.

Edmund and I were laughing at some random things when there was another tap on my shoulder.

"Mind if I cut in, King Edmund?" asked the familiar voice.

Edmund stropped dancing and all the fun drained from his face and was replaced with anger. He just stood there on the dance floor glaring at the man behind me. He then looked at me to make sure I was ok. I gave him a reassuring nod before he bowed and left.

"Lady Annala pleasure to meet you again," said Lord Binwer taking me into his grasp.

"You as well," I said as sweetly as I could.

As much as I didn't like this man, I didn't want to reflect badly on Peter, his siblings and Narnia. That and I didn't want anyone to think badly of the High King's lady. Lord Binwer chuckled causing me to shiver and him to pull me closer.

"You look so lovely tonight. You are a very beautiful lady and High King Peter is very lucky to be courting you," he half grinned.

"Yes he is," I stated looking away from him thinking of the best escape plan.

"Of course if anything goes wrong," Lord Binwer leaned in to whisper in my ear "I wouldn't mind making you my wife."

_Ew._

"I have to pee," I suddenly said and fled from the dance floor.

I walked away in a frenzy and jumped slightly when I heard a voice speaking to me.

"Just where do you think you are going?" Peter asked playfully.

I turned and stopped walking so that Peter could catch up with me.

"No where. I was just going to go sit."

Peter was by my side and took my hand into his causing me to mellow down a bit. I was glad that Peter didn't press me and ask what was wrong. The last thing I wanted to do was ruin this perfect night by bringing Lord Binwer into it.

"I also fancy a sit down," he smiled.

Peter and I sat down at the table and watched as everyone danced the night away. After a few minutes Peter said he didn't want to be rude to the guests though he would rather be with me.

"It's ok I understand. Go make me proud," I joked.

Peter kissed me squarely on the lips before going to converse with his guests. I sighed suddenly aware of how tired I was and how much my feet ached from all the dancing I had done. It was getting later into the night and people were starting to get tipsy. I had a few drinks but not enough to start dancing naked in the middle of the Grand Hall. Not wanting to be around drunken men, I decided to take a walk in the gardens.

"Soudrina, I am going in the gardens. Would you like to come?" I asked the spider that was sitting on the arm of my chair.

"I suppose I should go see my friends and see how they are doing," she said climbing into my hand.

I walked outside and placed Soudrina down by her friends.

"Have fun," I said to the group of spiders.

I walked further into the garden until I was by the fountain. I sat down and closed my eyes taking in the smells of all the flowers and listening to the sound of the running water.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" I heard Lord Binwer ask.

I sighed, annoyed that my peaceful trip to the garden wasn't going to be so peaceful.

"Nothing much," I replied. "Just taking in the coolness of the night. How about you? What are you doing out here?"

I opened my eyes to see that he was sitting by me; so close I could smell the ale on his breath.

"I watched a very sexy lady walking alone into the night. I grew concerned. Shouldn't Peter be out here with you to make sure you are safe?"

"You mean _High King _Peter and what is there to protect me from? There is nothing but friends amongst each other this evening," I said not even bothering to hide the displeasure from my voice.

"My lady," Lord Binwer said placing his arm around my shoulder. "He should be protecting you from me."

I froze.

"What, what do you mean by that?" I asked trying not to show the fear that was growing in me.

_Don't tell me that even in Narnia I'm not safe from it all._

"I mean, he should be nervous that you are going to leave him for me," Lord Binwer said leaning his face closer to mine.

I wriggled out from under him and stood up.

"That would never happen," I growled through clenched teeth.

He stood up and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Oh but I think it would. I am what you need, not him. I can give you anything you want," he said pulling me closer.

"Let. Me. Go."

"Why? You can have what ever you want," he said with eyes full of hunger and want.

"I have everything I want right here thank you," I said glaring at him.

"Fine," he spat. "At least give me what I want."

I tensed.

"What is it that you want?"

"You."

My eyes widened. I knew that's what he was going for but to hear it made it so much real. I couldn't breathe, I felt sick to my stomach and my head began to pound.

"No," I said trying to free myself from his grip.

I couldn't.

_Please, don't let this happen._

Lord Binwer tightened his grip on me and smashed his lips against mine. His kiss was emotionless and hard. I punched him in the chest over and over but he didn't stop. So I did the next best thing; I bit his lip, hard. He loosened his grip on me allowing me to get a head start. But it wasn't much of one. He caught me by the waist and started to pull me farther from the castle.

_Scream for help, scream, do something! Shit! Where are Chestnut and Runcas?_

But I couldn't scream, I was too scared. We had stopped moving and Lord Binwer pushed me on the ground.

"You will give me what I want," his tone full of desire.

I opened my mouth to scream but he punched me in the face causing me to choke back the scream.

"Don't you dare; besides we are to far out for any one to hear you," he laughed.

I swung my legs trying to kick him; I swung my arms trying to hit him. Nothing happened. He got on top of me and I was not longer able to move.

"Please don't," I cried.

He punched me in the face again.

"Shut-up," he hissed.

He took his hand and began to roam up my left leg till his hand rested on my thigh.

"Such nice skin you have," he said kissing me.

"You smell like heaven," he said placing his nose beside my cleavage, starting to kiss me.

_Peter, where are you?_

I was sobbing as his hand found my underwear and began to pull them down.

"Please stop," I cried again.

He didn't hit me. He just smashed his lips causing me to silence. His tongue found its way inside my mouth and I tried not to gag as I tasted the ale on his breath. His lips then started to roam down my neck. My underwear was off and he began to undue his belt. I closed my eyes knowing there was nothing that I could do. Lord Binwer took his hands and grabbed my thighs.

_That's going to leave a bruise._

"Step. Away."


	21. Chapter 21

****I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM THE CHRONICLES OF NARNIA. THEY BELONG TO C.S. LEWIS.****

* * *

I looked around to try and see who the voice was when I saw the familiar, handsome face of Peter. However, the disgust and anger that was caked onto his face overpowered him. His eyes burned with hate and his lips formed a scowl. His chest was rising up and down rapidly and I knew that his hard breathing was caused from the rage that was coursing threw his veins like venom. He had the look of a man who wanted to kill. I had never seen Peter like that and I never wanted to again.

I saw something glisten in the moonlight and that's when I realized that Peter had his sword out, pointed at Lord Binwer. Lord Binwer got off of me and slowly raised himself up. Peter's sword never left the man's neck. I tried to get up but I couldn't move. My thighs hurt from where Lord Binwer grabbed me and my body felt heavy. I closed my eyes wanting to disappear. I was out of it so I don't know what Peter did with Lord Binwer.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed when someone touched me.

"Calm down, calm down. It's alright, it's ok. I'm here," Peter cooed trying to soothe me.

**PETER'S POV**

I kneeled beside her, turning her face towards me. She was shaking and looking at me with such fright I wanted to kill Lord Binwer. She tried to sit up but couldn't. I helped her up and she crashed her body against mine. She started to cry, scream and punch all of her emotions into my chest. I just stroked her hair and whispered gently in her ear while she let out all that she was feeling.

**ANNALA'S POV**

I'm not sure how long Peter and I were out there but I didn't care. I felt safe in his arms and I didn't want to leave. I had stopped screaming and my hands rested around Peter's neck but I was still crying and I'm sure I was a little snotty but that didn't matter. I looked at Peter and grabbed his face in my hands.

"You came. I thought you weren't going to come but you came. You came," I sobbed.

Peter held me tight in his arms and I continued to cry 'you came' into his chest. After a few minutes, Peter broke the silence.

"Come on, you need to get inside," he said into my hair.

I only nodded. I sat in the grass while Peter got up. I couldn't stand so Peter carried me back to the castle. I rested my head against his chest and listened to his heart beat. It soothed me and the last thing I thought before I drifted off was,

_He came._

xXx

"Oh my, is she alright?"

I opened my eyes to see that I was in a bed that I didn't recognize. I turned my head to see Susan, Lucy, Edmund and Peter.

"Peter," I croaked.

Peter turned from his siblings to come and sit by me.

"I'm here," he said stroking my cheek tenderly.

I began to cry and Peter held me against his chest. I soon felt another pair of hands and looked to see that Lucy was rubbing my back also. I smiled weakly at her and she returned it.

"Are you alright?" she asked me in a whisper.

"I'm fine. Peter came in the knick of time." I felt Peter tense and I rubbed his arm to comfort him.

"What happened?" Edmund asked coming by my side followed my Susan.

I could see the worry lines on his face and Susan's complexation was pale from uneasiness.

_Poor Edmund, he's been through enough with me_.

I looked at them confused.

"Peter didn't tell you?"

They all shook their heads no and I looked at Peter.

"I didn't think that you would want them to know," was all he said.

He was right. I didn't want them to know what almost happened but at the same time they needed to know. It's their kingdom and they have to keep their people safe from monster's like Lord Binwer.

"What did you do with him?" I asked Peter ignoring the fact that there were others in the room.

"I had him placed in the dungeons until I know what to do with him," Peter growled.

"Peter love," I said cupping his face into my hands. "It's alright. I'm fine."

He looked me in the eyes and I could tell that he wanted to cry. Peter was strong but when it came to someone hurting his loved ones, Peter was an emotional wreck. It's a good thing he knew how to control it other wise I'd be a wreck too.

"I should have been there sooner," Peter said his voice full of shame.

"Ann, what happened?" Susan pressed gently reminding me that they were still here.

I squeezed Peter's hands in mine and continued to stare at him saying nothing.

"Ann, what happened?" Edmund asked with a troubled look, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I looked at him and bit my lower lip.

"Lord Binwer, he-"

Peter gave my hands a reassuring squeeze and I took a deep breath.

"He tried to rape me," I whispered.

I was soon wrapped up in a group hug. As much as I loved and appreciated their concern, I just wanted to be alone with Peter; I wanted to talk to Peter alone.

_He blames himself even though nothing happened. It's all my fault, I should have told him that something wasn't right about this guy._

"Don't worry Ann, I'll figure out what to do with him. You just get some sleep," Ed whispered looking at me.

I nodded my head in understanding. Edmund gave me a small peck on the forehead followed by Lucy and Susan who gave me a small peck on the cheek. They shut the door behind them leaving me and Peter alone.

"Where am I?" I asked Peter looking around.

"In my room; I want you to stay with me tonight so that you are safe."

He looked me in the eyes.

"Peter," I hesitated. "There's something you need to know."

Peter tensed up and furrowed his brow. He looked at me with distress but said nothing.

**PETER'S POV**

_I knew it! I didn't get there in time, he did rape her!_

"Lord Binwer has put the moves on me before," she quietly said.

At first I didn't understand what she meant but when it finally registered, I was crazed.

"WHAT?" I shouted

"Don't be angry," she said placing her hand on my thigh and picking at invisible lint. "It's just that, well when Lord Binwer first arrived he proclaimed his love for me."

"That's absurd, he only knew you for a few hours," I denoted.

"Tell me about it," she tried to joke.

"Nala, what did he do to you?" I pressed.

She pursed her lips together and drummed her fingers on my leg.

"Well first he grabbed my arm when I tried to walk away from him-"

"HE'S TOUCHED YOU BEFORE?" I bellowed.

"Peter love calm down," she said moving my hair out of my face. "Don't worry, Chestnut and Runcas were there. Then when I went to the stables for a ride he followed me there. Then when I came back inside he proclaimed his love for me and sealeditwithakiss," she said smashing the last few words together.

"He. Kissed. You.?"

"Edmund saw a-"

"What? Edmund was there? Why didn't he tell me?" I roared.

I was angry. So tonight wasn't the first night that Lord Binwer made moves. Not to mention that Edmund, my own brother, didn't let me know what was happening under my own nose.

"Don't be angry. I'm the one who told him not to tell you," she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I'm not really sure. I thought that maybe after Edmund gave him a talking to he would leave me alone. Well he did for a while but tonight-" she said starting to sob again.

I wrapped her up in a tight hug not wanting to let go. Even though I was mad at everything I just found out, I could deal with that later. Right now, Nala needed me more than anything.

**ANNALA'S POV**

"I should have had a better eye on you. I never-"

I cut him off by placing a kiss on his lips.

"Peter, stop. You had no way of knowing that this would have happened. But like I said you came just in time. It's over. It's over," I weakly smiled at him.

Peter seemed to calm down a bit, a small bit, but none the less he was calm.

"Come on," I said patting the empty space next to me. "Let's get some sleep."

Peter got off of the bed, blew out the lamp and climbed into bed not even bothering to change his clothes. I snuggled close to Peter and breathed in his scent. That night, I feel asleep safe and warm in Peter's arms.


	22. Chapter 22

****I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM THE CHRONICLES OF NARNIA. THEY BELONG TO C.S. LEWIS.****

* * *

**PETER'S POV**

I woke up the next morning and felt the presence of someone else with me. I looked down to see Nala sleeping peacefully. That's when I remembered.

Lord Binwer.

I sat up gently as to not wake up Nala and rubbed the tiredness and stress out of my eyes. What was I going to do with him? I could throw him out of Narnia. I could hang him. I could-

My thoughts were interrupted when Nala began to stir.

"Nala?" I whispered just in case she wasn't actually awake.

"Yes?" I heard her mumble.

"You feel ok?" I asked her worriedly rubbing my finger over her cheek.

She turned on her stomach and buried her face into one of my pillows.

"I'm fine. How about you?" she asked still half asleep.

"Fine considering…" I trailed off.

Nala fell back asleep; I watched her as her body moved with her steady breathing. I pushed a strand of hair out of her face, placed a kiss on her temple and gently got out of bed. I went to my desk and wrote a note to leave for her when she woke up. I placed the note on the pillow I had rested on and gave her another kiss on the cheek.

You have no idea how beautiful you look.

**ANNALA'S POV**

I slowly opened my eyes and rolled over. I sat up with a yawn and stretched my arms. I looked around and blinked a few times.

This isn't my room. Where am I?

I continued to look around and that's when I remembered.

That's right; I stayed in Peter's room.

That's when everything came flooding back to my mind. I looked over and instead of seeing Peter, I saw a note.

_Nala love,_

_If you are reading this then that means that I am trying to figure out what to do with you-know-who. I wasn't sure how long you would be asleep so I didn't have a warm breakfast made for you. There is however some fruit and toast. I also had some clothes brought for you; your stuff is waiting in the bathroom for you. I will see you when I can._

_All my love,_

_Peter_

I smiled and brought the note to my lips. Peter is the best man a girl could ever ask for. I wasn't all that hungry so the fruit and toast was just fine. I finished what little breakfast there was and went into the bathroom to get ready. When I was ready, I opened the door prepared to meet the world once again.

"ANNALA!"

Before I could blink, Chestnut once again pinned me to the ground.

"Can't…breathe," I stuttered.

"Oh sorry," Chestnut said getting off of me.

"You're going to have to stop doing that," I said sitting up.

"Me and Runcas are so terribly sorry!" Chestnut cried giving me huge tiger kisses.

"What are you talking about?" I asked rubbing the slobber off my cheek.

"The events that happened last night. Peter told us," Runcas said flying over.

He didn't make eye contact with me; I could tell he felt guilty for not being there. We continued to sit on the floor in silence.

"Where were you?" I asked them.

I wasn't angry, per say.

"We had a little bit too much to drink," Chestnut answered guiltily.

I couldn't help but laugh. I mean just imagine; a drunken tiger and hawk.

"Annala, aren't you angry with us?" Runcas asked this time looking me in the eyes.

I stopped laughing.

"Not really mad," I answered honestly. "Just a little confused considering you guys are always by my side."

"We apologize for that. We are so stupid to let ale come between us protecting you," Chestnut said sheepishly.

"Nut, Runcas, you two aren't stupid," I said looking them in the eyes. "You were just having a fun time. I forgive you."

"Yes but-"

"Runcas drop it," I snarled.

Runcas nodded and lowered his head.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to snap. It's just that nothing happened and I'm fine," I said getting up.

"It will never happen again, we promise," Chestnut said rubbing up against me.

I didn't say anything; instead I just rubbed him behind the ears and extended my arm for Runcas to perch on. He flew onto my arm and I kissed him on the head.

"I love you guys," I smiled.

"We love you too," Runcas smiled back and flew off when someone approached.

"Ann," I heard Susan call.

"Morning Su," I waved.

"How are you feeling?" she asked wrapping me in a hug.

She had worry lines drawn all over her face but at least she had a little bit of her color back.

"I'm fine Su," I responded cheerfully.

"Are you sure?" she asked holding onto my shoulders at arm length.

"Yes I'm sure. Now where's your blonde headed brother, I want to talk to him about something."

"He and Ed are figuring out what to do about, well you know," she said gripping my shoulders tighter.

"Su?" I asked

"Yes?"

"You're killing my shoulders," I joked.

"Sorry," she blushed letting go of my shoulders.

"ANN!" Lucy shouted slamming into me.

"Before you ask yes I'm fine," I said.

Lucy let go of my waist and smiled at me.

"Good," she said.

"Well since Peter and Edmund are in a meeting, what do you want to do?" Susan asked me and Lucy; but more to me.

"I'm not really sure. Lucy, what would you like to do?"

"Let's play a game," she said without missing a beat.

"Let me guess. Hide and go seek," I said.

I remember Peter telling me that Lucy found Narnia through a wardrobe when they were playing hide and go seek. Lucy smiled and ran off grabbing Susan's arm.

"Guess that means I have to count," I huffed.

Chestnut and Runcas looked at me.

"Are you two going to play?" I asked them.

"Yes but we will help you find them," Runcas said.

That's right; they weren't leaving my side anymore. As much as that was comforting, something told me it was really going to get on my nerves. I was going to have to at least explain that me and Peter would like some alone time. I turned around so that my face was to the wall.

"1…2…3…4…5…" I counted.

"I see Lucy convinced you to play hide and go seek," I heard Edmund say.

I looked from the wall to see Edmund walking towards me.

"Nothing gets past you Ed," I joked.

Edmund just laughed and started to walk closer, and closer until his body was smashed against mine.

"Are you ok?" he whispered in my ear.

"Ed…oxygen…"

Edmund released his bone crushing hug on me and blushed.

"Sorry," he said.

I'm really getting tired of that word.

"I'm fine. I really wish that people would stop asking. Nothing happened," I snapped.

Edmund didn't say anything. Instead he just stood in the hallway dumbfounded. Once again I had snapped at him but this time I didn't care. I was really getting pissed.

"I know. It's just that I don't know how you could be so calm about this," he said.

I looked at him and could see the emotions in his chocolate brown cow-eyes. He was worried, scared, and angry.

"After so many years of it I got immune to the feeling," I said.

"After so many years of what?" he questioned.

Oh shit! I let the cat out of the bag.

"What are you talking about?" I asked playing dumb.

"Don't try that with me," he snapped. "What happened in your past, Ann?"

Edmund was gripping me on the shoulders tighter than Susan had.

"Nothing Ed, just let it go," I said through clenched teeth.

"Ann, tell me," he pressed.

"No," I growled.

"Ann if you're not going to tell me then I'm going to let Peter know that something happened to you," Edmund threatened.

"Edmund don't," I pleaded.

Peter didn't need to know, not now. If possible maybe he would never need to know.

"Why?" Edmund asked worriedly.

"Edmund you don't understand. Please just let it go and don't tell Peter," I begged.

"Don't tell Peter what?" I heard Peter ask.

Great, he chooses this moment to show up.

I looked at Edmund and could tell he was ready to spill the beans. I pleaded with my eyes for him not to tell.

"Uh, nothing. Ann just didn't want me to tell you she almost tripped down the stairs again," Edmund said forcing out a smile.

I sighed in relief and thanked Edmund with a smile. He gave me a look that clearly said 'we're going to talk about this later'. Peter started to laugh while Edmund released his grip on me.

"Ann what am I going to do with you?" Peter joked.

He came up to me and gave me kiss. I smiled at him and just said,

"You have your brother to thank. He caught me."

Peter clapped his brother on the shoulder and thanked him.

"It was no problem. Just seems that we are going to have to keep a better eye on her," Edmund said looking at me.

I looked at the floor and heard Edmund say,

"I'm going to go find the girls," he said walking away.

Oops, I forgot about the girls.

"Is he alright?" Peter asked once Edmund was gone.

"I think he's just a little tired," I lied.

"So, how are-"

"If you ask me how I am feeling I'm going to scream," I complained throwing my hands in the air.

Peter seemed to stumble before answering.

"I wasn't going to ask you that at all," he lied. "I was going to ask how you are enjoying the scenery?"

Peter's lie was obviously a bad one and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Peter," I laughed. "We're in the castle."

Peter looked around and then smacked himself on the forehead.

"That we are. Never mind then," he smiled.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and laid my head on his chest.

"I love you Peter," I said.

"I love you too," he replied.


	23. Chapter 23

****I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM THE CHRONICLES OF NARNIA. THEY BELONG TO C.S. LEWIS.****

**

* * *

**

Peter and I continued to stay in the hallway wrapped up in our warm embrace. I never wanted to let go; Peter was my comfort zone. He was my protector and my shield, but above all else he was my heart and soul.

"Nala, we have made a decision regarding Lord Binwer," Peter said after a while.

At the mention of Lord Binwer, our grips seemed to tighten around each other subconsciously; Peter, in order to protect me, and me to comfort Peter.

"Pete," I mumbled against his chest, "I don't want to know. It's over and I want nothing to do with him. I know you made the right choice."

Peter stopped rubbing my back and looked me in the eyes.

"I did," he smiled.

I smiled back and couldn't help but to pull him into a sweet, chivalrous kiss. We pulled away and rested our foreheads together.

"Peter," I said twirling my fingers threw his hair on the nape of his neck, "I want to ask you something."

"Anything."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and locked eyes with him.

"I want you to teach me self defense."

Peter didn't say anything. He got out of my grip and rubbed his chin. I bit my lower lip out of apprehension. Was he angry with me for asking? Would he say no? No, he wouldn't do that. He would want me to be safe. But wonder if he makes a guard stay with me at all times so that way I don't need to fight?

_I'm not a delicate flower. It's not like he can shield me from every bad thing in life; though he would try his best._

"It's not that I want to fight in a battle or anything," I added to help clear things up. "It's just that I want to know simple self defense so that way incase I don't have any one around me," I gazed over at Chestnut and Runcas, "I can defend myself."

Peter still didn't say anything and continued to rub his chin thinking. I resumed to biting my lip as Peter thought of his decision. Then, Peter stopped rubbing his chin, nodded his head and looked back at me. I sucked in some air and gave a 'well?' look.

"You're right," he said. "You need to know how to defend yourself Aslan forbid that something else should happen."

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"But," he said.

_Uh-oh._

"I have to be the one to teach you," he smiled.

I smiled back and slammed into Peter.

"Of course," I said happily.

"When do you want to start?" he asked.

"Now," I said.

"Sounds good to me; I don't have anything better to do," Peter said.

xXx

"If someone holds you like this, stomp their foot and then take your elbow and slam it into their nose or stomach," Peter directed.

Peter and I were on the practice fields and just for a start, he was showing me some simple moves. Peter had me from behind with his arms around my waist.

"Like this," I demonstrated.

"Oof," Peter groaned falling onto the ground.

I turned around and gasped. Turns out that I didn't get Peter in the stomach; my aim was too low and I got him in the, erm, well you know…

"You ok?" I asked dropping by his side.

"Yeah," he said in a high-pitched voice.

I tried to stifle a laugh by clearing my throat.

"Shall I try it again?" I asked.

"Only if we get Ed," Peter grinned as he sat up.

"Sorry about that," I blushed.

"No you did fine, if I was the attacker. Since we're courting, well I'm going to have to have your head for that," Peter joked.

"How about a kiss?" I asked playfully.

"Trying to bribe a king?" Peter questioned raising his eyebrow.

"Duh," I huffed.

"Works for me," Peter said pulling me in.

"What happened to 'Ed, Nala and I will be at the practice fields. I'm going to be teaching her self defense.'?"

Peter and I pulled away to see Edmund, Susan and Lucy walking towards us.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" I asked getting up.

"Edmund was dying to see Pete get his ass beat up by a girl," Lucy giggled.

"Lucy!" all four of us shouted.

"Sorry," she said. "Ed was the one who said it."

"Well you missed one hell of a shot," I said dodging Peter's hand that was making way for my arm.

"Missed," I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"So, what have you learned so far?" Edmund asked coming up to us.

Susan and Lucy were sitting in the grass watching us. Susan and Lucy already knew how to defend themselves so they were content with watching. Chestnut and Runcas were with them and I couldn't help but chuckle as I watched Lucy rub Chestnut on his stomach. Runcas was more serious and chose to sit by Susan discussing Aslan knows what.

"Does that sound good with you?" Edmund asked snapping fingers in my face.

"What?" I asked.

"I said that Peter should marry Lady Casandra," Edmund said with a serious expression.

"WHAT? Who the hell is this Lady Casandra bitch?" I shouted.

"No one love," Peter said wrapping on arm around my waist. "Maybe next time you should pay attention."

I blushed.

"Sorry about that," I said.

"Let's try this move," Edmund said grabbing my arm.

xXx

I landed face first onto my pillow and closed my eyes; I was so sore and tired from learning different moves today. I wanted to take a hot bath to relax my muscles and get clean but I couldn't get up. I should probably get used to this though. Peter and Edmund were going to continue teaching me self defense and Susan was going to teach me archery. Poor Lucy didn't have anything to contribute so I told her that when something special came up she was more than welcome to help me; needless to say that she was very excited. The only thing though was that I had no idea what I could have Lucy do. I would have to wait for something really special. There was a knock at my door and I groaned.

_I don't want to get up._

So, I did the next best thing.

"Nut," I mumbled into my pillow, "will you go answer the door?"

Chestnut came to my side and placed his head by my buried face.

"Sorry," he said "but I don't have thumbs."

Knock, knock, knock.

"At least go see who it is," I said.

I felt the bed move as Chestnut got up to go to the door.

"Who is it?" I heard Chestnut ask.

"Susan," came the response.

I groaned and rolled over. I sighed and climbed out of my bed. I walked to the door, gave Chestnut a quick pat on the head and answered.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Well now that you are done with the boys for today, I figured that I could teach you some archery," she said grabbing my arm and dragging me out of my room.

When Susan wanted to do something, it was going to be done. No matter how tired or sore I was, I wasn't going to argue with Su. We arrived at the field and Susan didn't miss a beat teaching me what to do. She handed me a bow and arrow and showed me where to aim.

"You want to hold it like this," Susan demonstrated.

I studied her position and copied it; at least I thought I did. Susan looked me over and chuckled.

"Not quite," she said.

She walked over to me, moved my legs around and bent my elbow just a bit.

"That's better," she smiled.

"Now," she said pointing to the target, "hit the target."

"Yeah ok," I mumbled under my breath.

I closed my eyes and-

"What are you doing?" Susan shouted.

I opened my eyes and looked at her.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you _want_ to kill innocent people?" she huffed.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You can't close your eyes! You have to be able to see the target," she said.

"Oh," I said.

I got into position, again, and this time I kept my eyes opened. I took a deep breath before I let go of the arrow.

"Hit the deck!" I shouted to the fauns.

The arrow seemed to take a turn for the worst and instead of going for the target, went straight to the fauns that were having tea. They all shouted and ran for cover. I bit my lower lip trying not to laugh.

"Sorry!" I shouted to them when I was able to regain myself.

I looked over at Susan who was horror struck.

"Su?" I asked.

"I'm debating whether or not I want you to try again," she said.

I rolled my eyes and scoffed. Not waiting for Susan, I grabbed another arrow and got into position. I looked more closely at the target and was about to let go when,

"Boo!"

I whipped around and without even thinking, I let go of the arrow.

"Woah!" Peter shouted hitting the ground with his hands over his head before the arrow hit him.

"Peter Pevensie!" Susan and I shouted.

Peter got up from the ground and brushed himself off.

"Sorry about that girls," he laughed, "but I heard that someone let an arrow go at the fauns."

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow making me blush.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

Peter laughed and gave me a short kiss on the forehead.

"It's ok. At least you're doing better than me when I first learned," he said.

"What happened?"

"Su," Peter said looking at his sister, "would you like the honor?"

Susan put her hand over her mouth to block the laugh that was dying to come out. When she was able to get herself under control, she explained what happened.

"The first arrow that Peter released missed the target and instead hit Ed in the bottom."

I lost it. I grabbed my stomach and leaned on Peter for support.

"I...have...to...ask...Ed...about...that," I said between laughs.

Once my laugh died down, I wiped my eyes and looked at Peter.

"Glad you think it's funny. Edmund was mad at me for a least a week," Peter said.

Susan cut in before I was able to say anything.

"Peter, if you're going to stay here then be quiet. If not, then go. Ann is going to hit at least one target before we head back inside," Susan said grabbing my arm again.

"Then you're going to be out here for hours," Peter joked.

I turned my head to look at Peter and stuck my tongue out at him. Peter just laughed before walking away. Susan had me in position again and handed me an arrow.

"Try again," she said.

After 33 missed shots, I groaned.

"Can we please go inside? It's starting to get dark and I'm hungry," I complained.

"No," Susan said. "You are going to hit one target."

I huffed and released another arrow. Before the arrow missed the target again, a tree root grabbed the target and moved it over just a little so that the arrow hit the bullseye. I laughed when I saw Susan gasp and put her hands on her hips.

"Thank you!" I shouted to the tree.

The tree waved its root at me before going back to sleep; or doing whatever it was doing before.

"Ready to go?" I asked turning to Susan.

"That doesn't count," she huffed.

I just laughed, grabbed her arm and made a beeline for the castle.


	24. Chapter 24

****I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM THE CHRONICLES OF NARNIA. THEY BELONG TO C.S. LEWIS.****

* * *

After three days of training, I was exhausted! I thought the first day was hard but no, I was mistaken. Here was my schedule thus far.

The first day Peter and Edmund taught me self defense and Susan taught me archery.

The second day was more archery (Susan wasn't going to let the tree thing count) and nothing but.

Today the boys woke me up at the crack of dawn so we could go for a run. Not that I minded; I was in great shape. I just didn't enjoy getting up that early to do it. After the nice long five mile run we had, it was more self defense.

I tried to convince the boys to teach me sword fighting but that didn't go over to well. I told them that there was a chance that someone would attack me with a sword and just in case I needed to learn. That just made them determined to protect me from that 'someone' that wasn't around. I tried not to laugh when each time we rounded a corner, their hands going straight for the hilt of their swords.

Three days of non-stop self defense was killing me and I wanted nothing but a nice long nap. A nice hot bath sounded wonderful too but the nap appealed to me more. I was walking to my room when someone grabbed me from behind. Remembering the moves I had been taught, I used them on my attacker. I turned around to kick my attacker when I saw it was Edmund.

"Ed!" I shouted.

"That probably wasn't the best idea," Edmund said rubbing his stomach.

"No it wasn't," I said. "What was that for anyway?"

I raised my eyebrows as he gave his boyish grin. "I have a surprise for you."

"What?" I asked intrigued.

"I can't tell you it's a surprise," he winked.

"You're an ass," I smirked.

"Whatever," he rolled his eyes. "Come on, let's go."

Edmund grabbed my hand and led me down the hallway, around some corners, down some steps and well you get it.

"Here we are," he said stopping in front of a door.

Edmund opened the door and led me inside. I looked around in awe. There was a beautiful black marble piano in the middle of the room.

"What is it?" I asked running my fingers over the keys.

"I think that some people call in a piano but I could be mistaken," he joked.

I refrained from rolling my eyes and looked at Edmund.

"No I mean what's the occasion?"

"I remember you saying something about wanting to learn how to play," he said walking over to me.

I threw my arms around him and gave him a hug.

"Have I ever told you that you're the best?"

"Not enough," he grinned.

I laughed and gave him another hug.

"Who's going to teach me?"

He sat down on the glossy black bench and positioned his fingers on the polished ivory keys. "I am."

"You play?" I asked.

"Yep," he said patting the empty space next to him. "Come on."

I sat down and watched as Edmund began to play a soft melody. Once I had the beat down, I began to hum along with the music. When he was down playing he looked at me.

"You sing?"

"Erm, in the shower," I blushed.

"No really," he chuckled.

"Any one can sing," I retorted.

He arched his eye brow and looked at me.

"Well I don't know if I'm good or not," I said.

"Want to find out?" he asked.

"No. I want you to teach me how to play the piano," I said.

He laughed and wrapped his arm around my neck.

"You're something else you know that?"

"That's why you love me," I giggled.

"Alright place your fingers here," he directed.

I did as he said and placed my fingers on the keys.

"Hit this note and then this one," he said.

This went on for a few more hours before I had the first part of the song down.

"What song is this?" I asked getting up from the bench.

We didn't realize how long we had been playing until someone came to get us for dinner.

_I still didn't get my nap or a bath._

"It's The Song of the Phoenix," he answered.

"It's beautiful," I said.

"Not as beautiful as you."

I looked from the piano to see Peter standing in the doorway. I tried not to giggle at his cheesy line but I lost that battle.

"You two ready for dinner?" Peter asked walking over to me.

"Always am," Edmund said patting his stomach.

I laughed and gave Edmund another hug.

"Thanks for the lesson," I said. "When's the next one?"

"Not sure. I have a meeting I have to attend tomorrow but after that I should be free," he said.

"Sounds good to me," I said.

"Alright time to eat then," Edmund said walking for the door.

"Can I take a bath first?" I groaned as Peter ushered me out the door.

"You smell fine," Peter said scrunching his nose.

"You're such a liar," I said playfully swatting his arm.

"Just a little," he chuckled. "Don't worry you look fine. No one is going to care; they know that you've been training. Besides they are used to me and Ed."

"That makes me feel better," I mumbled.

Peter chuckled and led me through the door of the dining hall.


	25. Chapter 25

****I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM THE CHRONICLES OF NARNIA. THEY BELONG TO C.S. LEWIS.****

* * *

I woke up with a sigh, rolled over, and buried my face into Chestnut's fur. I was so drained from training I missed breakfast. I contiuned lying in bed, half awake, not wanting to get up. However, Edmund was going to continue teaching me how to play the piano so I knew sooner or later I'd have to get up. I groaned as I thought that now was a better time than ever.

I got up, took a well deserved bath, and got dressed. Soon, there was a knock at my door.

"Who is it?" I asked as I finished brushing my hair.

"Ghondue," came the response.

I froze in my spot and tried to remain calm. The other times Ghondue had news, it wasn't good. I stood there for a little while longer before it dawned on me I shouldn't keep him waiting. I snapped out of my trance, walked over to the door and opened it.

"Lady Annala," Ghondue said, "you are requested in the council room."

I chewed my lower lip nervously. What could they possible need me for unless it meant it had something to do with Lord Binwer. But that's not possible because Peter said he had that taken care of and Peter wouldn't lie to me. Would he? My thoughts were interrupted when Ghondue cleared his throat.

"My lady," his deep voice boomed, "would you like an escort?"

Not having the energy to speak, I weakly shook my head yes.

The walk to the council room awkward; I felt like I was walking to my death. When we arrived to the council room I took a deep breath and walked through the doors as Ghondue opened them. I gave him a quick thanks and tried not to panic as the doors shut behind me. I looked ahead of me and saw Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy crowded around a table sitting in thrones.

Sensing the apprehension I was feeling, Peter stepped down from his throne and laced my hand into his. "Nala love calm down."

I knew something was wrong by the way Peter looked at me. His smile was small and he couldn't make direct eye contact with me. I pursed my lips together and turned to the other three. They too were acting just as strange as Peter. However, I could tell from the expression on their faces' that it wasn't fear they felt but more like uneasiness.

"What's going on?" my voice shook.

"How about we go to my room; everything is taken care of here," Peter said more to the others than to me.

Peter's siblings' got up from their thrones and followed me and Peter to his room. I didn't feel my feet as they touched the ground and I didn't even realize when we arrived to Peter's room.

Peter sat me down on his bed as he began pacing the room with his fingers running threw his hair. Now I knew it was serious. The others still didn't say anything. Susan and Edmund sat down on the couch while Lucy came over and joined me on the bed. She gave me a faint smile but I knew it was forced. Chestnut and Runcas felt the tension in the air and sat close by me.

"What's going on?" I asked again this time more sternly.

No one said anything. I was starting to get fed up but finally Susan spoke up.

"Ann the creatures are back," she said.

I gave them a puzzled expression. "But the last time they were here nothing happened."

The siblings' shared a quick look with each other before continuing.

"Actually they did," Edmund said with a hint of guilt in his voice. "A few Narnians were murdered one night when we had camp set up."

My mouth formed a small 'o'. Edmund locked eyes with me and I knew he felt terrible for not telling me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I whispered.

Edmund looked at the floor ashamed so Lucy answered. Peter contiuned to pace the room and I couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking.

"Ann, the reason we didn't tell you is because we didn't want to frighten you. You were new here and we didn't want you to feel unsafe with us," Lucy said as she rubbed my arm.

I smiled at her and pulled her into a hug.

"That was very sweet of you," I whispered in her ear.

"There's a bigger problem," Peter finally spoke up.

Lucy and I pulled away from each other and looked at Peter. He stopped pacing but he still didn't look at me.

"Not only are they back," Peter said, "but they want you."

My eyes widened. What could they want me for?

"What?" I breathed.

Lucy got off the bed and sat by Edmund and Susan. They didn't say anything and watched as Peter came and sat by me.

Peter took my hand into his and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "There was a note pinned to a tree stating they want you."

I withdrew my hand from his and looked at him.

"Why?" I asked.

Peter sighed and got up from the bed. He began pacing again and I was started to get annoyed.

"Damn it people just answer me! What the hell is going on?" I shouted jumping up from the bed.

"Ann calm down," Susan said gently.

"Why should I? Apparently some creatures want me and you guys have yet to mention why," I continued to scream.

I was so angry I started shaking. Edmund came over and tried wrapping me in a comforting hug.

"Don't even think about it! I want to know what is going on," I said clenching my teeth.

"They want you dead," Peter said bluntly.

Thankfully Edmund was there to catch me because I lost my balance. I didn't faint; I just lost the will power to stand. Edmund lead me over to sit by Lucy and Susan on the couch.

"Now was that so hard?" I asked.

"This isn't the time to joke," Edmund said firmly.

"I know," I sighed, "but there has to be at least one calm person in this room right?" I smiled weakly.

Edmund just glared at me.

"Right," I murmured, "not the time to joke."

No one said anything. What was there to say? Someone wanted me dead and I didn't know how to fight. I was a sitting duck.

Susan and Lucy sat beside me on the couch, rubbing my arms in a soothing motion while Edmund sat down across from me and began rubbing my hand. Peter was still pacing and didn't even glance at me. Chestnut and Runcas were by my feet looking at me sadly.

"Stop!" I shouted as I shot up from the couch.

"Ann-" Lucy started.

"No just stop. I don't want to be comforted right now. Someone wants me dead and I don't even know how to fight. I want to know what we're going to do about this."

"You're not going to do anything," Peter spoke up.

"Like hell I'm not," I said glarring daggers at him.

"Nala like you said you don't even know how to fight," Peter said as his stance locked into that of a king.

"Don't you use my own words against me," I spat. "Someone wants ME dead and I'll be damned if I don't even try doing something about it."

"There's nothing you can do," Peter spat back.

"Damn it Peter I refuse to be a sitting duck!" I roared.

"Well tough shit!"

"Peter," Susan warned.

"Stay out of this!" Peter and I shouted at the same time.

Susan was appalled but didn't say anything. I could see Edmund starting to collect any sharp objects he could find. Chestnut and Runcas were trying to comfort Lucy who looked like she was about to join in on the scream fest.

"Why can't I do anything?" I shouted at Peter.

"I don't think that you would be able to handle the hardships," he stated loudly.

"Hardships," I scoffed. "Do you know what it's like to be beaten, raped and tortured every fucking day for eight years?" I bellowed.

Peter just stared at me; so did everyone else. I didn't care that my tongue just spilt my deep secret; I was furiuos at Peter for not letting me fight and we weren't going to turn this conversation around to me.

"Why. Can't. I. Fight?" I asked.

"You don't know how to defend yourself!" Peter exclaimed.

"Cut the crap Peter," I groaned. "Why can't I help?"

"Because I love you and don't want you to get hurt!" Peter cried.

"And I love you. You think I want to see you get hurt?" I barked.

"I know how to fight!" he stated.

"Good for you, so teach me!" I said throwing my hands in the air.

"There may not be time. We don't know when they are going to attack," Peter answered.

"So we start now. I'm a fast learner," I said.

"No. You're going to stay behind while we fight them," Peter said.

"Bullshit! This is about me," I exclaimed.

The whole time we were yelling at each other in Peter's huge room, we managed to wind up in each other's faces. The others remained where they were.

"I know it is! You don't have to remind me. But as king I say you are to stay behind while we fight them," he shouted in my face.

"Don't pull the king card on me Peter Pevensie," I snapped.

"I will if it means that you will listen to me!"

"Oh pull your kingly head out of your royal ass!"

SMACK!

"Peter!" Edmund, Susan and Lucy shouted.

"How dare you talk to me like that?" Peter shouted.

Edmund ran up to his brother while Susan and Lucy stood between us. Chestnut was growling by my side while Runcas glared at Peter. Peter and I were the only ones that didn't move. I looked at Peter with tears in my eyes.

**PETER'S POV**

I saw the hurt in her eyes. I saw as the tears started to form. I couldn't believe it. I saw her cheek and saw that it was already a deep red. I hit her and I hit her hard.

Edmund stood beside me angrily while Susan and Lucy were between me and Nala, giving me the look of death. Chestnut was giving me a nasty growl while Runcas attacked me with his eyes. I couldn't move. I couldn't even apologize. Why did I hit her? The fact she had insulted me as a king didn't give me the right to hit a woman; to hit my girlfriend none the less. I continued looking at Nala in shock and saw as the tears ran down her face. I was about to lift my hand to wipe them away but Edmund grabbed my hand roughly and whispered in my ear sternly.

"Don't. You. Touch. Her."

I didn't break my gaze from Nala as I opened my mouth.

"Nala," I whispered.

I wasn't even able to say sorry before she ran out of the room with Susan, Lucy, Chestnut and Runcas following.

**EDMUND'S POV**

"What the hell is the matter with you?" I shouted when everyone left.

"I-I don't know," Peter answered quietly.

"Just because she hit you a while back doesn't give you the right to hit her in return," I spat.

"You think I meant to hit her?" he shouted as he turned to look at me.

I knew he was right. Peter loves Ann and would never hurt her.

"Peter I know you didn't mean to hit her," I said gently, "but that doesn't excuse the fact that you did."

Before Peter could say anything, I left the room to go find Ann. I was walking down the hallway when I passed Susan and Lucy.

"Where is she?" I asked them.

"She's in her room. She said she wanted to be alone," Lucy said.

I could see the hurt etched on both their faces. It was hard on all of us. We loved our brother and never wanted to turn against him; but when he was wrong we had no choice.

"Lu," I said getting down to her level, "it's going to be alright."

She threw her arms around my neck and pulled me in for a hug. I kissed her gently on the forehead before pulling away.

"Go get some sleep," I told them. "I'll see you in the morning."

We gave each other goodnight hugs. I waited until Susan and Lucy were in their rooms before I went to Ann's. I arrived at her door and knocked softly. There was a faint growl from Chestnut; that was my cue to speak.

"Ann, it's Edmund."

I wasn't even waiting for five seconds before the door opened and Ann pulled me into a hug.

"I don't want to talk about it," she cried into my tunic.

I wasn't sure if she meant she didn't want to talk about the hardships she had been through or what happened with Peter. I just hugged her tighter and rubbed her back. After a few minutes I spoke up.

"Let's sit down," I said leading her to the couch.

We sat down and I waited for her to dry her tears.

"Why?" she asked me.

"You know he didn't mean to," I said holding her hand.

"I know. It's not that I'm mad at him, how can I, I hit him before. It's just, I don't know, it's just so unlike him," she said in a hushed tone.

I knew the conversation was over so I remained in my seat holding her hand. She rested her head in my lap and I played with her hair. To lighten the mood I played back on one of our inside jokes. We weren't even sure how it got started but it has stuck with us ever since.

"Where have you been all my life?" I asked her passionately.

She giggled and rolled over looking me in the eyes.

"Milord I'm a tainted fruit," she sighed.

Soon the room was filled with laughter.

"Hey I have an idea," I said after we stopped laughing.

"What?" she asked sitting up.

"Let's go get a snack. I'm starving," I said rubbing my stomach.

"Is that all you think about is food?" she laughed.

We got up from the couch and went to the kitchens. I squeezed her hand as we walked past Peter's room.

"I hope they have toast," I said.

She giggled and placed her arm around my neck as I placed my arm around her waist.

"You're the best," she smiled.

"So are you," I grinned.


	26. Chapter 26

****I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM THE CHRONICLES OF NARNIA. THEY BELONG TO C.S. LEWIS.****

* * *

I decided I didn't want to stay in the kitchens so Edmund and I grabbed some snacks and came back up to my room. Edmund and I were having such a great time but there was something wrong with Edmund. Either he wanted to tell me something or ask me something. Not wanting to wait any longer, I asked what was bugging him.

"What are you talking about?" Edmund asked wiping the chocolate from around his mouth.

I swallowed the cookie I was munching on and glared at him.

"Ed, we're best friends. I think I know when something's bugging you."

Edmund bit his bottom lip and put the chocolate down. When Edmund lets go of his food, that's when you know it was serious.

"Ann," he said "you said something about being raped, beaten and tortured for eight years. Is that what you meant when you said that you were immune to it?"

_Fuck._

Everyone knew but Edmund was the only one who would be brave enough to ask. I didn't know if I wanted to talk about it or not. But Ed's my best friend and I tell him everything. What makes this any different? Not to mention that he opened up to me about what happened with the White Witch.

"Ed," I whispered.

Edmund came to my side and wrapped his arm around my neck.

"It's ok," he cooed placing an innocent kiss on my temple.

"It's weird because I don't remember any of my life before I was nine. I was told that when I was five my mom and dad were in a car accident and I was in a coma. That's why I had to live with Kenny who claimed that he was my uncle. It's when I turned ten that things went wrong."

Edmund grabbed my hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"One night when Kenny was having one of his yearly drinking parties I was upstairs in my room. I was sleeping when," I choked back a sob "when someone came into my room. The blanket I had on top of me was pulled off. I turned to see who it was but I couldn't see their face in the dark. I smelt the drink that was on his breath and I remember it made my stomach turn. I wanted to say something but the person stopped me. 'Shh, it's ok' he said. I didn't know who he was or what to do. Then I felt a cold hand on my leg. Then the hand made its way to my nightgown and before I knew it his hand was up my gown. I was only ten but still I knew that something was wrong. 'Let it happen' he whispered. Before I knew what was happening he was pulling my underwear down. When they were to my knees he-"

I stopped to take a little breath. Ed didn't move but I could tell he was uneasy by the way his body tensed. At the thought of the memory I squeezed onto his hand to the point where I thought that he was going to lose circulation. He didn't seem to mind.

"He got on top of me and tried to kiss me. I was able to say stop but he slapped me. I started to cry but then he said that 'crying is for weak people'. I was able to stop the tears from falling but then they came again when I felt a sharp pain. I didn't know what was happening. When it was done he told me not to tell anyone or my life would be over. Then he walked out of my room. I just laid there scared to move. I didn't say anything. When I was eleven I was scared that it was going to happen again but nothing did. I felt a little better after that. But then when I was twelve the same thing happened. True to my word I still didn't tell anyone. A few months later I was dragged out of bed and thrown against the wall. I screamed in pain when my head hit the wall. I didn't know what was happening, I was so afraid. I cried for help but no one came. Kenny started to laugh and told me that no one would help a skank like me."

I broke my gaze from the floor and looked up at Edmund. "Why do you want to know?"

Edmund looked at me with worry and support etched on his usually gentle face.

"Ann, like I've said before I care for you and you're my best friend."

He took his other hand and placed it on my cheek and gave me another innocent kiss on my forehead. Then he looked me in the eyes.

"If you don't want to tell me that's fine but I think that you would feel better if you got this off your chest."

I knew he was right. Edmund is my best friend and as much as I didn't want to talk about this, I think he had the right to know of my past. After all I knew his so it was only fair. I smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks bestie."

Edmund smiled back at me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. I rested my head on his shoulder and started my story again.

"It was then that I found out who had raped me those two times. Kenny. He also set up to have me sold. Sold into what I wasn't sure but I knew that it couldn't be pleasant. He gagged me and knocked me out. When I woke up I was sitting in a cold room made out of stone with nothing in there. For five years I was sold into trafficking. It wasn't until I was fourteen that Kenny wanted me back. He made me 'his wife'. For three years we shared the same bed. Even though I was his he still didn't mind sharing me with his friends. When I was sixteen I became pregnant."

I bit my lip at the memory while Edmund stroked my hair. He kissed my temple and whispered "it's ok."

I let out a breath.

"I didn't know what to do. I wasn't sure if I should tell anyone or not. A part of me was sick with the thought that I was going to carry a child that wasn't conceived out of love. However, another part of me knew that I couldn't hate the child because it wasn't its fault. I decided that no matter what I was going to love that child and take care of it. I didn't tell anyone but it didn't take them long to know that something was amiss when I refused to sleep with anyone. Don't get me wrong I always put up a fight the first few months but after a while there was nothing I could do so I just gave in. Kenny tried to have sex with me one night but I punched him right in the nose. Big mistake. He used me as a punching bag for a while before I finally told him that I was pregnant. He looked at me like I was a freak. Then he said 'there will be no child on my watch'. He kept hitting me until he forced me to have a miscarriage. I blacked out for a few days and he never told me what happened during the time that I was out. I really don't think I wanted to know anyways. Remember when I told you I got into Narnia by falling?"

I looked at Edmund for a brief second to see him nod his head.

"Well I fell because I was escaping. I was almost to the ground when I slipped on a step and fell off of the fire escape of the apartment that we lived in."

Story time was over. I had told Edmund the one thing that was eating at my heart; I felt free. I started to shake out of happiness and Edmund wrapped me into his arms.

"It's ok," he cooed trying to sooth me. "I'm here."

I couldn't help but to laugh. I was laughing so hard I was crying and dear Edmund was so confused. That only made me laugh harder. After I stopped laughing and had wiped the tears of joy out of my eyes, I cupped Edmund's cheek and rubbed my thumb gently across his skin.

"Sorry about that," I grinned. "I feel better though. Telling you my story seemed to lift the weight of the world off of my shoulders. I haven't felt this happy in a while. I guess that while I was telling the story I came to realize that I'm safe here and away from Kenny. I have a feeling that this Aslan fellow you've told me about would never allow someone like him into a wonderful land like this," I rambled happily.

When Edmund was able to conclude that I wasn't on crack, he laughed with me.

"Even though you had a very rough life, I'm glad to see that you are better. As my bestie, seeing you happy makes me happy," Edmund said.

We smiled at each other until Edmund had a look of confusion on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"What year are you from?" he asked without missing a beat.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"It's just that you know that me and my siblings are from 1940 but you have yet to mention what year you're from," he stated.

I pursed my lips together and turned my attention away from him.

"Ann?" he asked.

"I don't know," I whispered.

"What?" he asked confused.

"I don't know," I said a little louder. "I mean I've been hidden away from the world for eight years. I've never even watched tv."

"But you know so much," Edmund said. "I mean you know what a piano is so that has to count for something right?"

"That's because I read alot. Some of the guys I was with wanted smart girls while others wanted talented girls. That's how I know gymnastics and how to sing and draw, and sew."

"Did you happen to read anything on the war?" Edmund asked nervously.

I had to think for a minute. Did I? 1940, World War II, air raids...

"YES!" I shouted suddenly causing Edmund to jump.

"Well?" he pressed while rotating his hand signaling for me to continue.

"You come, well came, from England right?" I asked and Edmund eagerly shook his head.

"Then you have nothing to worry about," I smiled, "the Allies won."

Edmund sighed in relief and hugged me.

"Well that answers my question about what year you're from."

I looked at Edmund and arched my eyebrow.

"That means that you aren't from our time period. You're from the future," he chuckled.

_Woah, the future._

"Coolie," I yawned.

My eyes started to grow heavy with exhaustion so I laid down on the floor and rested my head on Edmund's leg. Edmund rubbed my back which caused me to drift in and out.

"Ed," I whispered tiredly

"I think it's time for you to go to sleep," Ed chuckled.

I only nodded. I got off of the floor and Ed took me into his arms and placed me into my bed. He pulled the covers over me and kissed my forehead.

"You need to tell Peter," he said.

"I know," I mumbled against the pillow.

"Good night bestie," he said.

He started to walk away but I grabbed his arm.

"Stay," I begged gently.

Edmund hesitated a few seconds. He was a king and I was courting his brother so it would be improper. On the other hand we were best friends and everyone knew we would never get _that_ close. It was a few more minutes before I felt the bed sink. I rolled over and buried my face into Edmund's tunic.

"Ann," he murmured, "I promise that no matter what happens, I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe and make sure that you are never harmed."

"I know," I smiled.

* * *

**Psst...I have a poll on my profile I would love for you to check out. Thank you :)**

**-QDD**


	27. Chapter 27

****I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM THE CHRONICLES OF NARNIA. THEY BELONG TO C.S. LEWIS.****

* * *

It had been a week since Peter hit me and we haven't spoken since. I wasn't mad at him; I was just still in shock. We saw each other at meal times and sometimes in the castle halls but all we did was exchange a quick glance. Peter seemed to have busied himself with paper work so Edmund and Susan were the ones training me. At this point it was no longer self defense from men like Lord Binwer; it was training for my life. I would spend a few hours sword fighting with Edmund, then go over and spend a few hours with Susan learning archery. I was a fast learner so I didn't spend too much time on the basics. After a few days of nothing but swords clashing and endless arrows whizzing in the air, I was tired and sore. I plopped down on my bed and sighed.

Knock, knock, knock.

"You've got to be kidding me," I mumbled and slammed my fists down onto the pillows.

Knock, knock, knock.

"I'm coming!" I shouted at the door.

I growled lowly and got out of bed. I opened the door and groaned.

"Give me a ten minute break please?" I begged Edmund.

"I would if I was going to drag you out to sword fight again. But I'm not so come on," he said pulling me out of my room.

"Where are we going?" I asked trying to keep up.

"You'll see," he said as we rounded another corner.

"Ugh!" I moaned as we rounded yet another corner.

"We're here," Edmund said stopping suddenly making me bump into him.

"Oof."

"You ok?" he asked.

"Fine," I yawned.

"Don't worry there will be plenty of time to sleep after you make up," Edmund said pushing me through the door.

I didn't even have time to ask "make up what?" when I saw Peter looking out a window.

**PETER'S POV**

I turned around and saw Nala standing by the door.

"So," I said breaking the awkward silence, "I see Edmund got to you?"

She didn't answer. Instead she launched herself into my arms and began to cry. I was shocked so I didn't wrap my arms around her to comfort her.

"Shouldn't I be the one doing this?" I asked.

I heard her laugh as she continued crying. After a few minutes she stopped crying, pulled away, and wiped her eyes.

"Sorry about that," she sniffed.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

Nala didn't say anything; instead she looked at me with a sadden expression.

"You promised me one day that you would never do anything to hurt me-"

"Nala," I cut in.

She raised her hand signaling for me to be quiet.

"Promises mean everything but once they're broken sorry means nothing," she said as a new wave of tears flowed down her face.

I wanted to comfort her and let her know I was truly sorry but after what she just said, it wouldn't mean anything. Besides, she just got done crying and now she's upset. I wasn't able to keep up with girls and their mood swings so comforting her probably wouldn't have worked to begin with.

"So," I questioned, "what is it that you want me to say?"

She crossed her hands around her arms and sank to the floor crying. Whether she wanted me or not didn't matter; I was by her side in a second.

"Nala?" I asked concerned.

She just shook her head no meaning she wanted me to be quiet. I hesitantly placed my hand on her back and when she didn't protest, I began rubbing small circles.

"Just give me a minute to collect myself," she whispered.

I nodded but didn't stop rubbing her back. After a few minutes, she wiped her tears away (again) and looked at me.

"I'm sorry," she said.

I blinked.

"Shouldn't I be the one saying that?"

She placed her hand to my lips.

"Let me finish."

She got up from the floor, took my hand, and led me to a couch. We sat down and she continued to hold my hand in hers.

"I don't want you to say you're sorry because I know in my heart you are. I'm not mad at you, just shocked. But I can't blame you. You're looking out for me and I'm being stubborn."

Nala wasn't looking at me so I had to tilt her face up. I brushed the hair that had fallen in her face and cupped her cheeks. I wiped away a tear that was begging to fall and smiled at her.

"Your heart is right but how can you not be mad at me? I'm mad at myself. I am trying to look out for you because I love you but that gave me no right to do what I did. As far as being stubborn, that just makes me love you even more."

She gave a short chuckle and sniffed.

"You know, this has to be the weirdest way to apologize," she joked.

I gave out a small laugh before pulling her in for a kiss. We pulled away from each other and rested our foreheads together.

"Peter," she said.

"Yes?"

"How about we don't talk about this anymore? What's done is done, there is no need to talk about what has past," she said.

I smiled. "Agreed."

We kissed one more time before something dawned on me. I pulled away and looked at her confused.

"You ok?" she asked worriedly.

"Where did you hear that?" I asked her.

"Hear what?" she questioned raising an eyebrow.

"That last statement you said."

She tilted her head to the side as she thought.

"I'm not real sure," she said. "I remember hearing that from someone. Why do you ask?"

"Uh no reason," I said giving her a kiss to reassure her. "Now how about we go back and face everyone before they think we killed each other."

She laughed and got up from the couch. I got up as well and intertwined out fingers together.

"I love you," I said.

"Not as much as I love you," she replied.

**ANNALA'S POV**

"So did you two make up?"

Peter and I walked out of the room only to see Edmund, Lucy, Susan, Chestnut and Runcas waiting for us.

"You mean you didn't have your ears pressed to the door?" I asked placing my hands on my hips.

"Lucy did but she said she couldn't hear anything," Chestnut said earning him a nip on the ear from Runcas.

I looked at Lucy who tried to look guilty but couldn't since she was in a fit of giggles.

"So?" Susan pressed.

"Well if you _must_ know, yes we did," I said and in return I got squeals from the girls and a smile from Edmund.

Susan and Lucy ran up and hugged me then left to quickly hug their brother. Edmund and I embraced and I tried not to cry.

"You're the best," I whispered in his ear.

"I'm never going to get tired of hearing that," he laughed.

I chuckled and let go of Edmund.

"What now?" I asked.

"Dinner," Edmund said walking away.

"Sounds good to me," I said following his steps.

No sooner had I started walking when I was lifted into the air. Peter picked me up bridal style and gave me a passionate kiss. I placed my hand behind his head pulling him closer to me.

"Peter," I said in our kiss.

"Yes," he moaned.

"Can you please put me down I'm hungry."

Peter laughed as he placed me back on the floor. "You've been hanging with Edmund too much," he joked.

xXx

After dinner, Peter walked me to my room and tucked me in. I felt relieved since Peter and I made so I had no problem falling asleep. However, the problem wasn't falling asleep; it was staying asleep.

"Nooooooooooooooooooo!"

I shot up screaming, crying, and dripping in sweat. I was breathing at a rapid pace; so fast I started coughing violently. Chestnut and Runcas were by my side trying to calm me down.

"Shh," purred Chestnut, "it was just a dream."

Peter and Edmund burst through my door like the SWAT team with their swords drawn. Their faces were tired while their eyes were scanning the room full of the need to protect. When they noticed no one was attacking me, Peter was quickly by my side and Edmund was still standing by the door. Susan and Lucy were soon there and they stood by Ed.

"What happened?" Susan asked with concern and tiredness in her voice.

Soon all eyes were on me. Peter was sitting on my bed with my hands in his. I was still shaking but had calmed down a little from his touch.

"I had a nightmare," I managed to choke out.

Peter and I just sat on my bed staring at each other with our hands in each others. Edmund seemed to understand the unspoken words and turned to his sisters.

"Come on girls, time to get to bed," he said ushering his sisters out of my room.

We all said our goodnights, again, and then it was just me, Peter, Chestnut and Runcas.

"Chestnut," said Runcas, "I don't know about you but I'm hungry. Let's go to the kitchen and get something to eat."

"Why?" asked Chestnut. "I'm not hungry," he said while curling into a ball.

Runcas nipped the tiger on the ear and then he seemed to get the hint.

"Fine," growled the tiger, "to the kitchens we go."

He gently licked my cheek and headed out the door behind the hawk. Peter and I sat there in silence.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Peter asked quietly.

Peter was rubbing my hands softly with his thumbs. We were still looking at each other. I didn't want to look away, I couldn't.

"I-I don't know," I answered dropping my gaze.

We sat there in silence once again. I started to cry and shake again. Peter pulled me into his lap and I cried into his chest.

"Nala please, what is wrong?"

I could hear the concern in Peter's voice. When I was done with my hiccupped crying, I wiped my eyes. I continued to sit in Peter's lap but I was scared to look at him. I laid my head onto his chest and listened to his heartbeat.

"I think it's time to tell you." I was talking so low I was surprised that Peter had managed to hear me.

"Tell me what?" I met Peter's gaze.

"About Kenny," I whispered.

Peter's body stiffened. He knew I feared this guy but didn't know why. I guess now was the best time to tell him. I got out of Peter's lap and sat down in front of the fire place. I watched as the flames licked the logs. The warmth coming from the fire heated my face and made me feel a little relaxed. I had my eyes closed but I was able to feel Peter's presence as he sat down beside me. He placed his hand on my back and began rubbing it. I sighed, surprised by how relaxed I was; but I knew my relaxed moment was going to end. I wasn't ready to talk and Peter didn't press me; he knew that when I was ready I would talk.

"Pete, this is going to be hard for me to explain to you." I looked at Peter and waited to see what he would say.

Peter looked at me, took his hand away from my back, and took my hand into his. That's all I needed was his comforting touch. He must have known because he didn't say anything. I took a deep breath and began my story looking back at the fire.

When I finished my story, I turned to look at Peter. His eyes were red and I knew he was trying not to cry.

"Peter," I said brushing my thumb over his eye.

"I'm sorry," he said pulling me in for a hug.

"I'm fine," I said pulling away.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"I mean I'm fine. As much as my past was horrible, there's no use dwelling about it. I have Ed, Lu, Su, Nut, Runcas but most importantly you. I don't need anything else," I said kissing Peter happily.

"Stay with my tonight?" I asked him.

Peter smiled, got up from the floor, and picked me up.

"Of course," he chuckled.

Peter laid me down on the bed and snuggled beside me. That night I got the best sleep I have ever had since being in Narnia. I was able to get over the past and Peter and I were once again a happy couple.


	28. Chapter 28

****I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM THE CHRONICLES OF NARNIA. THEY BELONG TO C.S. LEWIS.****

* * *

As much as these creatures said that they wanted my life, they sure didn't do much about it. It had been four months since they sent the letter yet nothing had happened. Peter and Edmund still didn't have their guard down in case there was an ambush. My training had subsided a bit so needless to say there were days I had nothing to do. The siblings seemed to get busier with work which left me doing nothing. Peter tried to spend as much time with me as possible but there were moments where I would go days without seeing him. As much as I knew and understood what would happen when I decided to court a king, I was still a little bummed I didn't have as must alone time with him as I would like.

We have been courting for four months, three weeks, and three days. I'm not the type of girl to break it down into hours, minutes, and seconds. Peter had the day off and said he had something special planned for me. He led me to my room and requested I wear my brown shorts with my creamed colored top. The top was long sleeved but the sleeves flowed instead of sticking to my body. But I wasn't allowed to get dressed though; he said I would have to wait until he came and got me. He didn't let me know what time that would be but I could only image it was going to be a little early in the morning. I got into bed and Peter tucked me in saying he would see me later. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

"Nala love," I heard someone say.

I rolled over and buried my face into my pillow.

"Go away," I mumbled.

I heard Peter chuckle before he yanked the blanket off of me. I shot up when the cold air met my warm body.

"I hate you," I groaned at the laughing Peter.

He gave me his boyish grin and pulled me out of bed.

"Come on," he said handing me my outfit, "it's time. I'll be right outside waiting."

He gave me a quick kiss and shut the door behind him. As I got dressed it was only natural for me to think about what Peter was up to.

xXx

It was a warm October night and Peter had brought me to the beach. We sat down and looked at the stars. Peter was sitting behind me with his arms around my waist. My hands were on top of his and my head was against his chest. I would point out a few stars and Peter would tell me the constellations to the best of his knowledge; after all he was no centaur.

"What's that star there?" I asked him pointing to the brightest one.

"All I know is that if you get lost, it will lead you to where ever it is you want to go. They said a very special lady created it but every time I ask about it they just change the subject. I tried looking it up but I couldn't find anything about it," he answered.

"Interesting," I mumbled.

I was a little tired and had yet to know why Peter had dragged me out here. If it was just to look at the stars, well I was spending alone time with him so I wasn't really going to complain. Not wanting to go back inside, I asked Peter to tell me a story.

"What kind of story would my lady like to hear?" he asked.

I turned my head so that I was looking at him.

"I don't care, surprise me," I smiled.

He looked down at me and kissed my forehead. I looked back at the stars while he started his story.

"Once upon a time, there was a boy who fell in love with a girl. They would talk and talk and talk and his love only grew deeper for her. One day he found the courage to ask the maiden to court."

I couldn't help but smile for I knew who the characters in the story were.

"They were courting for almost five months when he realized he wanted to be with her always and forever."

Peter moved from behind me so he was sitting in front of me.

_Ummm…._

"I love you more than you could ever know. Nala love, will you marry me?"

Ok, so he wasn't on one knee and that was a pretty cheesy story but to me that was the most romantic thing he's ever done for me so far. I was speechless. I didn't know what to say.

_Say yes, say yes!_

I opened my mouth to say yes but instead I started to cry. Peter's nerves only grew. He came closer to wrap me in a hug but I gently pushed him away.

"Peter," I choked through sobs, "I-"

"If you don't want to marry me that's fine. Whatever makes you happy."

I could hear the disappointment in his voice.

"Peter love, let me finish."

I grabbed his hand and placed it to my lips. I dropped it in my lap and just held it. Peter and I barely got to spend time with each other now so how much time would be get together if we were married? If we were to get married, could I handle being a queen? Could I handle the pressure of producing an heir? What about these creatures? Was this the best time to be worried about a wedding? But no matter what my head said, I knew what my heart wanted.

"Peter," I said still playing with his hand but looking him in the eyes, "I love you more than life itself. You have no idea how happy and safe you make me feel. There's nothing I would love more than to be your wife."

Peter didn't say anything. Instead he smashed his lips against mine pulling me into a passionate kiss. I could taste his tears against my lips and was surprised that mine hadn't found their way out of my eyes yet.

"You have no idea how happy you have made me," he said against our kiss.

I smiled. "I think I do."

We continued to kiss until I broke it.

"Wait a minute," I said pushing him away.

He looked at me confused.

"Where's my ring?" I asked pretending to be mad.

Peter once again smashed his lips against mine again and this time we could both taste each other's tears.

_I'm going to be Mrs. Peter Pevensie! I'm going to be Mrs. Annala Pevensie!_

"Holy shit!" I said as I pulled away from Peter.

"Is everything alright?" he asked worriedly.

"Everything's perfect!" I grinned.

Peter looked at me like I was insane.

"Let's tell the others," I said quickly before he could question my sudden outburst.

I shot up from the grass and helped Peter up.

"Don't you think that maybe they're asleep?" he asked

"Who cares, we can wake them up," I bounced up and down.

"Nala let's wait till the morning," he said kissing me lightly.

"Fine," I pouted.

He grinned and pulled me in for another kiss.

_I'm never going to get tired of his kisses._

xXx

I was lying in Peter's bed staring at my ring. No we didn't do anything last night. It's just that when we stayed outside a little while longer I grew tired and fell asleep. Peter carried me to his room and we slept together, clothed. I was still staring at my ring when I felt the bed move. I looked over to see that Peter was staring at me.

"I see you love your ring," he smirked.

I didn't say anything. Instead, I gave him a warm smile and a content sigh. He grinned and pulled me closer to him.

"Peter," I sighed.

"Yes."

"Hurry up and get dressed I want to tell the others," I told him.

Peter laughed and kissed me before getting out of bed. He went to his closet and pulled out some clothes throwing them at me. I kept spare clothes in his room and he keep some spare ones in my. No it's not that we planned to have sex, it was just in case we fell asleep after a long day. I got out of bed and went into the bathroom to get dressed while he stayed in his room. Once we were both ready we headed to the dining room for breakfast.

"You ready?" Peter asked as we approached the door.

"You bet," I smiled.

We opened the door and walked in with smiles on our face. Edmund, Susan, and Lucy greeted us with a good morning but stopped what they were doing when they saw that Peter and I were beaming.

"You guys ok?" Susan asked.

"We have something to tell you," Peter smiled as he held my hand.

"Lu," I said looking at the youngest, "you remember when everyone was helping me to learn how to fight and you felt bad because you didn't have anything to help me with?"

She looked at me and nodded.

"I have something really, really important I would like you to help me with," I grinned.

"What?" she asked happily.

"My wedding," I smiled.

There were gasps from all three of them and soon I was tackled to the floor as Lucy hugged me.

"I'm so happy for you!" she shouted.

"Lu," I struggled for breath.

"Sorry," she giggled helping me up from the floor.

I stood up only to be impacted by Susan and Edmund.

"Hey what about me?" Peter asked jokingly.

"Oh yeah," Lucy said as she tackled Peter to the floor.

"Lu," he said struggling for breath.

"Sorry," she giggled.

Edmund and Susan left me and went over to Peter. Chestnut and Runcas came by my side and gave me their congratulations.

"Thanks," I said kissing them each.

I looked over to see the Peter, Edmund, Susan and Lucy were wrapped up in a family hug. Peter looked over their heads and smiled as we locked eyes.

"Come here you," he grinned.

I smiled and walked over to my new family to join in on the hug.

My new family.

* * *

**I am so sorry for the long update! Please bare with me, life is going really crazy right now.**

**-QDD**


	29. Chapter 29

****I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM THE CHRONICLES OF NARNIA. THEY BELONG TO C.S. LEWIS.****

* * *

I was sitting on the beach with my toes buried in the soft sand. I was looking at the ring Peter gave me as it shone in the sunlight; it was beautiful. The center stone was a blue diamond with a round shape and side diamonds all on a white gold band. Peter knew I wasn't into the traditional diamond engagement ring so he decided that he would make it a blue diamond which happened to be the rarest of the gems in Narnia.

Even better about the fact that it was a blue diamond is that it reminded me of Peter's eyes. Just yesterday Peter had proposed but already I could feel the stress from planning a wedding; not to mention becoming a queen. The High Queen at that. I put my hands behind my back and rested them in the sand. I tilted my head back a bit and took in the cool breeze that come from the sea. I just needed to get away from everything and relax.

"I see that you are fully well my child."

I jumped at the voice for it was not one I knew. I opened my eyes and looked ahead of me to see a lion sitting in the sand starting at me.

"Um, yes thank you." I was flustered.

After all I didn't know who this cat was. He chuckled lightly.

"Do not worry child, I'm not going to hurt you. Follow me, you have much to learn and so do the others."

The lion begin to walk away and I quickly got up to follow.

_I'm following him why? I don't even know him? Yet there is something about him…_

He and I didn't talk the rest of the way back to the castle. I watched as he walked proudly. His golden mane shone in the sunlight and there were a few times that I was scared to look at it for too long; I didn't want to go blind. I could tell he was no ordinary lion.

Once we were inside he turned to me and asked if I knew where the others were.

"Sorry no," I said embarrassed.

_Was I supposed to know?_

He must have seen the worry on my face.

"It's alright. I shall find them," he purred softly.

He led me to the library and told me to wait. I sat in a chair waiting for the lion to return with the others. A piece of hair fell in my face so I tried to blow it away. Didn't work. I kept blowing until I heard a familiar voice say, "you could always try to push it back with your hand."

"Oh shush, Runcas," I said as the hawk landed on my shoulder.

Peter, Edmund, Susan, Lucy, Chestnut, and the lion were soon all sitting in the library. No one said anything; we were waiting for the lion to tell us why he brought us together. We all stared at each other with curiosity gleaming in our eyes. After what seemed like hours, the lion finally spoke.

"Lady Annala let me first start by introducing myself. I am Aslan."

I looked at the lion in awe.

_So this is the Aslan that everyone keeps talking about. Wow._

I didn't know what to say; I sat in my chair mind boggled. Luckily for me he didn't look like he was waiting for an answer for he continued to speak.

"I have brought you all here for a certain reason. Today you shall know the truth of Lady Annala."

Aslan spoke with warmth in his voice and flicked his tail from side to side. As much as he was the great lion, he was still a lion. My eyes rounded and I sucked in some air.

_The truth? What is that suppose to mean?_

I looked around to the others to see how they were reacting to this. No one else seemed surprised by this; in fact they all looked anxious. I tilted my head to the side and furrowed my eyebrows together. What did they know that I didn't?

"Lady Annala," Aslan said causing me to jump and break my gaze from the Pevensie's, "please kneel in front of me."

All eyes turned to me and I was scared to move. What was going to happen? I looked at Peter asking with my eyes what to do. His eyes answered for me to kneel. I let out the breath that I seemed to have been holding in and got up from my chair. I slowly walked over to the lion biting my lower lip and rubbing my left arm nervously. Once I was in front of Aslan, I kneeled in front of him and looked at the floor.

"My child, it is time that you remember," Aslan purred softly.

I looked him in the face and he smiled at me tenderly. He opened his mouth and breathed lightly on me. A warm feeling flowed through my body making me loose all of my nerves. But all too soon my head was filled with many images flashing before me. The room seemed to spin and my stomach was threatening to spill open. I grabbed my stomach, not in pain, but hoping it wouldn't spill. My body made contact with the floor and I closed my eyes.

xXx

I opened my eyes. My head was pounding and I raised my hand to my head. I continued to lie on the floor, looking around noting that I was in the library.

_Talk about a crazy dream_.

I raised myself up and noticed that everyone was looking at me concerned. Aslan was also there and he was looking at me with hope. I looked back and forth from the siblings and Aslan. Finally my eyes rested on the Great Lion.

"Aslan?" I asked making sure it was really him.

"Yes dear child," he said with a lion smile.

"Oh Aslan!" I shouted.

I crawled from the floor over to him and threw my arms around his mane and cried. I stayed buried in his mane until I had controlled my crying a bit. I wiped my face and stared at the Great Lion. He smiled at me and kissed me with a mighty lion's kiss.

"Great to have you back my child," he purred smoothly, "and may I say congratulations on the lucky catch."

I looked at my ring and gave Aslan a wide smile. He smiled and nodded his head in approval.

I turned away from him and screamed, "Chestnut, Runcas!"

Chestnut came running over to me and pounced on me.

"My little warrior, you're back," purred Chestnut licking my face happily.

"Chestnut," I sighed, "can't...breathe."

"Oh sorry," he said bashfully getting off of me.

I giggled and threw my arms around his neck. I kissed his nose and rubbed behind his ears.

"It's great to be back," I smiled.

I gave Chestnut another kiss and stuck out my arm for Runcas to land on. He landed on my arm and nestled his head against my cheek.

"Dear Runcas," I said and placed a small peck on his beak.

"My lady," he smiled his hawk of a smile.

I was caught up in the moment that I seemed to have forgotten about the other humans that were still in the room. Peter cleared his throat causing me to snap back into reality. I looked at the four royals and saw that everyone had a bit of confusion written on their faces. Edmund was sitting in his chair with his eyebrows raised as well as Peter. Susan had her lips pursed together watching me carefully. Lucy however was enjoying watching me, Chestnut, and Runcas interact. I couldn't help but laugh at each of their same yet different reactions.

"Maybe it's time to explain what's going on," I said.

Peter smiled.

"That would be nice," he said.

"Well then," I said getting up and sitting back in the chair I was originally sitting in, "let me start from the beginning."


	30. Chapter 30

**I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! I am soooooo sorry for being gone so long! Let me jsut start by saying THANK YOU to everyone who still read my stories and wrote wonderful reviews during my absence. I LOVE YOU GUYS AND WILL BE SENDING EVERYONE A FRUIT BASKET WITH A SIDE OF PETER ;)**

* * *

****I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM THE CHRONICLES OF NARNIA. THEY BELONG TO C.S. LEWIS.****

As I settled myself into my seat, Chestnut curled up by my feet while Runcas perched himself on the corner. I gazed out at everyone and a smile formed upon my lips.

"Now, there is going to be a lot to explain and you may have questions but please let me finish my story first."

Everyone nodded their head in understanding.

"My name is Annala Lahara, last name meaning 'Warrior'. I am the Guardian and Goddess of Narnia and I work side-by-side with Aslan. I was created six years after Jadis took over."

"You mean born?" Edmund piped up.

"Ed," Lucy scolded as she jabbed him in the rib. I bit back a giggle as I heard a faint 'ow'.

"It's ok and no I mean created. You see, the Narnians waited and waited for the prophecy to come true. However, even when hope didn't come right away, they never stopped believing someone would help them. It was their belief that conjured up a strong enough spell that created me from their hearts. I was created at a young age and until I was old enough to train, Aslan took me under his paw. Growing up I was also taught a variety of magic and spells and discovered I had a little witch in me. So I worked on my magic and trained hard everyday. One day when I was by a lake, I heard the faint whimpers of a creature. Not letting my guard down, I walked over and saw a helpless tiger cub. Long story short, that little cub was Chestnut," I explained as I rubbed Chestnut's ears. He purred in content.

"Not long after that we ran into Runcas who had a broken wing. So it was the three of us watching over Narnia as we waited for the prophecy to be fulfilled. Then, Jadis created an army of creatures to stop us. For years we tried everything to stop them but obviously nothing was working. As I was fighting one, I slipped from the cliff and when I woke up-" I stopped abruptly.

"Aslan," I nearly shouted through gritted teeth, "why in the hell was I placed with Kenny?"

Aslan sighed and looked at me with heavy eyes. "My child," he purred, "the Dark Magic had reached you before I, therefore placing you in horrid conditions. I am sorry that happened but nothing can be done about the past. We have to focus on the task at hand."

I knew the conversation was over and Aslan was right; nothing could be done about the past.

"I know what I need to do," I reassured Aslan.

He nodded before walking away. For a split second I forgot there was other company in the room until Lucy spoke up.

"So what are you going to do?" she asked sheepishly.

I gave her a faint smile and walked over to her, kneeling at her side.

"I must leave," I said cupping her cheek in my hand.

"Are you out of your mind?" Peter shouted as he jumped from his chair. "You just got your memory back; you're not ready to fight! There has to be another way."

I walked over to Peter and took his hands in mine.

"Peter look at me," I cooed.

When I looked into his eyes I could see the worry and hurt swimming around.

"I understand where you're coming from but my love, this is the only way. I am the only one who can stop them."

"Nala-" he started.

I placed my hand over his mouth and begged with my eyes for him to stop. He did.

"Aslan has already rallied up my army," I informed everyone.

"When?" Edmund asked.

I bit my lip before looking at him. I could see he was still confused and trying to adjusting to everything but I could also tell he was nervous as to what I was going to say next. Everyone was for they all knew.

"Tonight," I answered.

xXx

Peter and I were lying in his bed gazing into each others eyes.

"I want you to promise me that you will come back safelty," he whispered.

I placed my hand on his cheek and began to rub it with my thumb. I kissed his nose and swept his bangs out of his face.

"I promise to try," I sniffed.

Peter forced a smile to graze his face. We both knew we could promise something like that so promising to try was the closest we could manage. There was a knock on the door that brought us out of our trance.

"It's time," I whispered before getting out of the bed.

When I walked outside the entrance to the castle, my army was loading up and getting on their horses. Susan, Lucy and Edmund were waiting at the top of the stairs. I ran to Susan and threw my arms around her without a moments hesitation and bit back the sobs.

"Take care of everyone for me," I whispered into her ear.

She nodded her head and when we pulled away I could see the tears falling down her face.

"Be safe," she said. This time, it was my turn to nod.

I gave Susan a kiss on the cheek and then bent down and wrapped Lucy into a hug.

"Be a good girl," I said as we pulled apart. She nodded and I kissed her forhead gently before turning to Edmund.

"Oh Edmund," I sobbed.

We didn't say anything; we just stayed wrapped up in our embrace.

"I promise to watch after Peter," Edmund whispered.

I just hugged him tighter. As I pulled away, I took a deep breath. The hardest goodbye was about to come. I turned to Peter who didn't bother to stop the tears. That made me lose it.

I burst into tears and slammed my body against his. We held on to each other so tight, a piece of paper couldn't be wedge in between us. I reluctantly pulled away and took Peter's hand into mine. I looked into his eyes and wiped away his tears with my available hand.

"Watch after it while I'm gone," I choked.

Peter looked at my engagement ring that rested in his palm. Before he could say anything, I gave him one last kiss on the lips, threw my hood over my head and ran down the steps. I got onto my horse and without looking back, my army, Chestnt, Runcas and I headed for war.

* * *

**Ok, so I know an author is never supposed to apologize for their work but who cares!**

**I want to say I am sorry if the story/the ending is not what you expected. I had a better one but lost it when my computer crashed :(**

**So since this story is done, that means I get to continue with the sequel!**

**-QDD**


End file.
